This invention relates to amidino and guanidino peptidyl compounds active as cysteine protease inhibitors. The compounds are reversible inhibitors of the cysteine protease cathepsin S, K, F, L and B are therefore useful in the treatment of autoimmune and other diseases. The invention also relates to processes for preparing such compounds and pharmaceutical compositions comprising them.
Cathepsin S and cathepsin K are members of the papain family, within the papain superfamily of cysteine proteases. The papain family is the largest group of cysteine proteases and includes proteases such as cathepsins B, H, K, L, O and S. (A. J. Barrett et al., 1996, Perspective in Drug Discovery and Design, 6, 1). The cysteine proteases have important roles in human biology and diseases including atherosclerosis, emphysema, osteoporosis, chronic inflammation and immune disorders (H. A. Chapman et al., 1997, Ann. Rev. Physiol., 59, 63). Cathepsin S plays a key role in regulating antigen presentation and immunity (H. A. Chapman, 1998, Current Opinion in Immunology, 10, 93; R. J. Riese et al., 1998, J. Clin. Invest., 101, 2351; R. J. Riese et al., 1996, Immunity, 4, 357). Cathepsin S deficient mice have impaired invariant chain degradation resulting in decreased antigen presentation and germinal center formation, and diminished susceptibility to collagen-induced arthritis indicating the therapeutic potential for a cathepsin S inhibitor (G. Shi et al., 1999, Immunity, 10, 197; T. Y. Nakagawa et al, 1999, Immunity, 10, 207)
The specificity of the immune response relies on processing of foreign protein and presentation of antigenic peptide at the cell surface. Antigenic peptide is presented bound to MHC Class II, a heterodimeric glycoprotein expressed in certain antigen presenting cells of hematopoietic lineage, such as B cells, macrophages and dendritic cells. Presentation of antigen to effector cells, such as T-cells, is a fundamental step in recognition of non-self and thus initiation of the immune response.
Recently MHC Class II heterodimers were shown to associate intracellularly with a third molecule designated invariant chain. Invariant chain facilitates Class II transport to the endosomal compartment and stabilizes the Class II protein prior to loading with antigen. Invariant chain interacts directly with Class II dimers in the antigen-binding groove and therefore must be proteolyzed and removed or antigen cannot be loaded or presented. Current research suggests that invariant chain is selectively proteolyzed by cathepsin S, which is compartmentalized with MHC Class II complexes within the cell. Cathepsin S degrades invariant chain to a small peptide, termed CLIP, which occupies the antigen-binding groove. CLIP is released from MHC Class II by the interaction of MHC Class II with HLA-DM, a MHC-like molecule thus freeing MHC Class II to associate with antigenic peptides. MHC Class II-antigen complexes are then transported to the cell surface for presentation to T-cells, and initiation of the immune response.
Cathepsin S, through proteolytic degradation of invariant chain to CLIP, provides a fundamental step in generation of an immune response. It follows that inhibition of antigen presentation via prevention of invariant chain degradation by cathepsin S could provide a mechanism for immuno-regulation. Control of antigen-specific immune responses has long been desirable as a useful and safe therapy for autoimmune diseases. Such diseases include Crohn""s disease and arthritis, as well as other T-cell-mediated immune responses (C. Janeway and P. Travers, 1996, Immunobiology, The Immune System in Health and Disease, Chapter 12). Furthermore, cathepsin S, which has broad pH specificity, has been implicated in a variety of other diseases involving extracellular proteolysis, such as Alzheimer""s disease (U. Muller-Ladner et al., 1996, Perspectives in Drug Discovery and Design, 6, 87), atherosclerosis (G. K. Sukhova et al., 1998, J. Clin. Invest., 102, 576) and endometriosis (WO 9963115, 1999).
A cathepsin S inhibitor has been found to block the rise in IgE titers and eosinophil infiltration in the lung in a mouse model of pulmonary hypersensitivity, suggesting that cathepsin S may be involved in asthma (R. J. Riese et al., J. Clin. Investigation, 1998, 101, 2351).
Another cysteine protease, cathepsin F has been found in macrophages and is also involved in antigen processing. It has been postulated that cathepsin F in stimulated lung macrophages and possibly other antigen presenting cells could play a role in airway inflammation (G. -P. Shi et al., J. Exp. Med., 2000, 191, 1177).
Cathepsin K, another cysteine protease has been found to be highly expressed in osteoclasts and to degrade bone collagen and other bone matrix proteins. Inhibitors of cathepsin K have been shown to inhibit bone resorption in mice. Therefore, cathepsin K may play a role in osteoclastic bone resorption and cathepsin K inhibitors may be useful in the treatment of diseases involving bone resorption such as osteoporosis (F. Lazner et al., Human Molecular Genetics, 1999, 8, 1839).
Cysteine proteases are characterized by having a cysteine residue at the active site which serves as a nucleophile. The active site also contains a histidine residue. The imidazole ring on the histidine serves as a base to generate a thiolate anion on the active site cysteine, increasing its nucleophilicity. When a substrate is recognized by the protease, the amide bond to be cleaved is directed to the active site, where the thiolate attacks the carbonyl carbon forming an acyl-enzyme intermediate and cleaving the amide bond, liberating an amine. Subsequently, water cleaves the acyl-enzyme species regenerating the enzyme and liberating the other cleavage product of the substrate, a carboxylic acid.
Inhibitors of cysteine proteases contain a functionality that can react reversibly or irreversibly with the active site cysteine. Examples of reactive functionalities that have been described (D. Rasnick, 1996, Perspectives in Drug Discovery and Design, 6, 47) on cysteine protease inhibitors include peptidyl diazomethanes, epoxides, monofluoroalkanes and acyloxymethanes, which irreversibly alkylate the cysteine thiol. Other irreversible inhibitors include Michael acceptors such as peptidyl vinyl esters and other carboxylic acid derivatives (S. Liu et al., J. Med. Chem., 1992, 35, 1067) and vinyl sulfones (J. T. Palmer et al., 1995, J. Med Chem., 38, 3193).
Reactive functionalities that form reversible complexes with the active site cysteine include peptidyl aldehydes (R. P. Hanzlik et al., 1991, Biochim. Biophys. Acta., 1073, 33), which are non-selective, inhibiting both cysteine and serine proteases as well as other nucleophiles. Peptidyl nitriles (R. P. Hanzlik et al., 1990, Biochim. Biophys. Acta., 1035, 62) are less reactive than aldehydes and therefore more selective for the more nucleophilic cysteine proteases. Various reactive ketones have also been reported to be reversible inhibitors of cysteine proteases (D. Rasnick, 1996, ibid). In addition to reacting with the nucleophilic cysteine of the active site, reactive ketones may react with water, forming a hemiketal which may act as a transition state inhibitor.
Examples of cathepsin S inhibitors have been reported. J. L. Klaus et al. (WO 9640737) described reversible inhibitors of cysteine proteases including cathepsin S, containing an ethylene diamine. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,718 to Palmer et al. there is disclosed in it""s broadest generic aspect a protease inhibitor comprising a targeting group linked through a two carbon atom chain to an electron withdrawing group (EWG). The compounds of the present application are structurally distinct and thus excluded from the U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,718 with particular embodiments possessing unexpectedly greater activity than the closest compounds of the prior art. Other examples of cathepsin S inhibitors have been reported by E. T. Altmann et al, (WO 9924460, 1999) which describes dipeptide nitriles asserted to have activity as inhibitors of Cathepsins B, K, L and S. The WO publication does not disclose any compounds possessing a guanidino or amidino structure at the P3 position.
Additional peptidyl nitriles have been reported as protease inhibitors. For example, both nitriles and ketoheterocycles are described by B. A. Rowe et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,714,471) as protease inhibitors useful in the treatment of neurodegenerative diseases. Peptidyl nitriles are reported by B. Malcolm et al. (WO 9222570) as inhibitors of picornavirus protease. B. J. Gour-Salin (Can. J. Chem., 1991, 69, 1288) and T. C. Liang (Arch. Biochim. Biophys., 1987, 252, 626) described peptidyl nitriles as inhibitors of papain
A reversible inhibitor presents a more attractive therapy than irreversible inhibitors. Even compounds with high specificity for a particular protease can bind non-target enzymes. An irreversible compound could therefore permanently inactivate a non-target enzyme, increasing the likelihood of toxicity. Furthermore, any toxic effects resulting from inactivation of the target enzyme would be mitigated by reversible inhibitors, and could be easily remedied by modified or lower dosing. Finally, covalent modification of an enzyme by an irreversible inhibitor could potentially generate an antibody response by acting as a hapten.
In light of the above, there is a clear need for compounds which reversibly and selectively inhibit cysteine proteases such as cathepsin S and cathepsin K for indications in which these proteases exacerbate disease.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide novel compounds according to the formulas (Ia) and (Ib) as described herein which reversibly inhibit the cysteine proteases cathepsin S, K, F, L and B. It is a further object of the invention to provide methods for treating diseases and pathological conditions exacerbated by these cysteine proteases such as, but not limited, to rheumatoid arthritis, multiple sclerosis, asthma and osteoporosis. It is yet a further object of the invention to provide novel processes for preparation of the above-mentioned novel compounds.
A proposed mechanism of action of the cysteine protease inhibitors of this invention is that the inhibitors contain a functionality that can react (reversibly or irreversibly) with the active site cysteine. The reactive functionality is attached to a peptide or peptide mimic that can be recognized and accommodated by the region of the protease surrounding the active site. The nature of both the reactive functionality and the remaining portion of the inhibitor determine the degree of selectivity and potency toward a particular protease.
Given the similarity of the active sites in cysteine proteases, it may be anticipated that a given class of inhibitors might have activity against more that one cysteine protease. It may also be expected that due to structural differences between individual cysteine proteases, different compounds of the invention may have different inhibitory potencies against different cysteine proteases. Thus some of the compounds of the invention may also be expected to be most effective in treating diseases mediated by cysteine proteases that they inhibit most potently. The activity of particular compounds disclosed herein against cysteine proteases such as cathepsin S, K, F, L and B may be determined by the screens described in the section entitled xe2x80x9cAssessment of Biological Properties.xe2x80x9d
Accordingly, in a first generic aspect of the invention, there are provided compounds of formula (Ia) and (Ib): 
wherein:
Het is azepanyl, piperidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, azetidinyl, oxepanyl, tetrahydropyranyl, tetrahydrothiopyranyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, oxetanyl, azocanyl, oxocanyl, 1,3-diazocanyl, 1,4-diazocanyl, 1,5-diazocanyl, 1,3-dioxocanyl, 1,4-dioxocanyl, 1,5-dioxocanyl, 1,3-oxazocanyl, 1,4-oxazocanyl, 1,5-oxazocanyl, 1,3-diazepanyl, 1,4-diazepanyl, 1,3-dioxepanyl, 1,4-dioxepanyl, 1,3-oxazepanyl, 1,4-oxazepanyl, 1,2-thiazocanyl-1,1-dioxide, 1,2,8-thiadiazocanyl-1,1-dioxide, 1,2-thiazepanyl-1,1-dioxide, 1,2,7-thiadiazepanyl-1,1-dioxide, tetrahydrothiophenyl, hexahydropyrimidinyl, hexahydropyridazinyl, piperazinyl, 1,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrimidinyl, pyrazolidinyl, dihydrooxazolyl, dihydrothiazolyl, dihydroimidazolyl, isoxazolinyl, oxazolidinyl, 1,2-thiazinanyl-1,1-dioxide, 1,2,6-thiadiazinanyl-1,1-dioxide, isothiazolidinyl-1,1-dioxide, imidazolidinyl-2,4-dione, imidazolidinyl, morpholinyl, dioxanyl, tetrahydropyridinyl, thiomorpholinyl, thiazolidinyl, dihydropyranyl, dithianyl, decahydro-quinolinyl, decahydro-isoquinolinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-quinolinyl, indolinyl, octahydro-quinolizinyl, dihydro-indolizinyl, octahydro-indolizinyl, octahydro-indolyl, decahydroquinazolinyl, decahydroquinoxalinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinazolinyl or 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinoxalinyl;
A C6-C10 bridged bicyclo wherein one or more carbon atoms are optionally replaced by a heteroatom chosen from N, O and S;
each being optionally substituted with one or more R5;
R1 is a bond, hydrogen, C1-10 alkyl, C1-10 alkoxy, aryloxy, C3-8 cycloalkyl, C3-8 cycloalkyloxy, aryl, benzyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, indenyl, indanyl, C1-10alkylsulfonylC1-10alkyl, C3-8cycloalkylsulfonylC1-10alkyl, arylsulfonylC1-10alkyl, heterocyclyl selected from azepanyl, azocanyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, indolinyl, pyranyl, tetrahydropyranyl, tetrahydrothiopyranyl, thiopyranyl, furanyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxadolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, tetrazolyl, pyrazolyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, quinolinyl, tetrahydroquinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, tetrahydroquinazolinyl, benzoxazolyl and quinoxalinyl, heterocyclyloxy wherein the heterocyclyl moiety is selected from those herein described in this paragraph, hydroxy or amino; wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Ra;
Ra is a bond, C1-10 alkyl, C3-8 cycloalkyl, aryl, tetrahydronaphthyl, indenyl, indanyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, indolinyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, C1-10 alkoxy, C1-10alkanoyl, C1-10alkanoyloxy, aryloxy, benzyloxy, C1-10 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-10 alkyl, aryl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, indolinyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl or quinoxalinyl,
or Ra is C1-10 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-10 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-10 alkyl, aryl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, indolinyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl or quinoxalinyl,
or Ra is C1-10 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-10 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-10 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-10 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-10 alkyl, aryl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, indolinyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl or quinoxalinyl,
or Ra is halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, carboxamide, amidino or guanidino, Ra may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rb; with the proviso that R1 and Ra simultaneously cannot be a bond;
Rb is a C1-6 saturated or unsaturated branched or unbranched carbon chain optionally partially or fully halogenated wherein one or more carbon atoms are optionally replaced by O, N, S(O), S(O)2 or S and wherein said chain is optionally independently substituted with 1-2 oxo groups, xe2x80x94NH2, or one or more C1-4 alkyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, indolinyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, or quinoxalinyl;
or Rb is C3-6 cycloalkyl, aryl, aryloxy, benzyloxy, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, mono-C1-5alkylamino, di-C1-5alkylamino, carboxamide, amidino or guanidino;
R2 is hydrogen or C1-3 alkyl;
R3 is a bond, hydrogen, C1-10 alkyl, C2-10alkylene, C3-8 cycloalkyl, arylC1-5alkyl or aryl wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is C1-10 alkyl, C3-8 cycloalkyl, aryl, indanyl, indenyl, bicyclo[2.2.1]heptanyl, bicyclo[2.2.2]octanyl, bicyclo[4.1.0]heptanyl, bicyclo[3.1.0]hexanyl, bicyclo[1.1.1]pentanyl, cubanyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthyl, decahydronaphthyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, indolinyl, furanyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, pyranyl, tetrahydropyranyl, tetrahydrothiopyranyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, dihydrobenzofuranyl, octohydrobenzofuranyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, tetrahydroquinolinyl, quinolinyl, tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, C1-10 alkoxy, aryloxy, C1-10 alkanoyl, aroyl, C1-10 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-10 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-10 alkyl, aryl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, indolinyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl or quinoxalinyl,
or Rc is C1-10 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-10 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-10 alkyl, aryl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, indolinyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl or quinoxalinyl,
or Rc is C1-10 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-10 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-10 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-10 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-10 alkyl, aryl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, indolinyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl or quinoxalinyl,
or Rc is halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino or guanidino, Rc may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rd;
Rd is C1-5 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, aryl, arylC1-5alkyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-5alkoxy, aroyl, amino, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino or guanidino;
R2 and R3 together with the carbon they are attached optionally form a nonaromatic 5-7 membered cycloalkyl or heterocyclic ring;
each R4 is independently hydrogen, hydroxy or C1-3 alkyl;
R5 is a bond, hydrogen, carbonyl, C1-10 alkyl, C1-10alkoxyC1-10alkyl, C1-10alkylaminoC1-10alkyl, C1-10alkylthioC1-10alkyl wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, C1-10 alkoxy, aryloxy, C3-8 cycloalkyl, aryl, benzyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, indenyl, indanyl, C3-7cycloalkylsulfonylC1-5alkyl, arylsulfonylC1-5alkyl, heterocyclyl selected from pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, indolinyl, pyranyl, tetrahydropyranyl, thiopyranyl, tetrahydrothiopyranyl, furanyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridizinyl, tetrazolyl, triazolyl, pyrazolyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, tetrahydroquinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, tetrahydroquinazolinyl, benzoxazolyl and quinoxalinyl, heterocyclyloxy wherein the heterocyclyl moiety is selected from those herein described in this paragraph, C1-10alkanoyl, aroyl, C1-10alkanoyloxy, benzyloxy, C1-10alkoxycarbonyl, arylC1-5-alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-10 alkyl, aryl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, indolinyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl or quinoxalinyl,
or R5 is C1-10 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-10 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-10 alkyl, aryl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, indolinyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl or quinoxalinyl,
or R5 is C1-10 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-10 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-10 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-10 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-10 alkyl, aryl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, indolinyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl or quinoxalinyl,
or R5 is halogen, hydroxy, oxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, carboxamide, amidino or guanidino, R5 may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is C1-10 alkyl, C1-10alkoxyC1-10alkyl, C1-10alkylaminoC1-10alkyl, C1-10alkylthioC1-10alkyl wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, C1-10 alkoxy, C3-8 cycloalkyl, aryl, tetrahydronaphthyl, indenyl, indanyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, indolinyl, thiopyranyl, tetrahydrothiopyranyl, pyranyl, tetrahydropyranyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, C1-10alkanoyl, aroyl, C1-10alkanoyloxy, aryloxy, benzyloxy, C1-10 alkoxycarbonyl, arylC1-3alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-10 alkyl, aryl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, indolinyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl or quinoxalinyl,
or Re is C1-10 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-10 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-10 alkyl, aryl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, indolinyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl or quinoxalinyl,
or Re is C1-10 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-10 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-10 akylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-10 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-10 alkyl, aryl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, indolinyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl or quinoxalinyl,
or Re is halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, carboxamide, amidino or guanidino, Re may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rf;
Rf is C1-5 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, tolylsulfonyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryl, aryloxy, benzyloxy, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, carboxamide, amidino or guanidino;
R6 is hydrogen, hydroxy, nitrile or a C1-6 saturated or unsaturated branched or unbranched carbon chain optionally partially or fully halogenated wherein one or more C atoms are optionally replaced by O, NH, S(O), S(O)2 or S and wherein said chain is optionally independently substituted with 1-2 oxo groups, xe2x80x94NH2, one or more C1-4alkyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, indolinyl, pyranyl, thiopyranyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, benzoxazolyl or quinoxalinyl;
wherein R1 and R6 in the formulas (Ia) or (Ib) optionally form a 4 to 8 membered mono- or 7-12 membered polycyclo heteroring system, each aromatic or nonaromatic, wherein each heteroring is optionally substituted by one or more R7;
each R7 and R8 are independently:
C1-5 alkyl chain optionally interrupted by one or two N, O or S(O)m and optionally substituted by 1-2 oxo, amino, hydroxy, halogen, C1-4alkyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, indolinyl, pyranyl, thiopyranyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, benzoxazolyl or quinoxalinyl,
aryl, aryloxy, aroyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, C1-5 alkanoyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio, arylthio C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl and benzyloxy
each of the aforementioned are optionally halogenated, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, nitrile, nitro or NH2C(O)xe2x80x94;
m is 0, 1 or 2;
X is xe2x95x90O, xe2x95x90S or xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94R6 wherein R6 is as defined above, and
pharmaceutically acceptable derivatives thereof.
In another embodiment of the invention, there are provided novel compounds of the formula (Ia) and formula (Ib) as described immediately above, and wherein:
Het is piperidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, tetrahydropyranyl, tetrahydrothiopyranyl, azetidinyl, azepanyl, oxepanyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, oxetanyl, hexahydropyrimidinyl, hexahydropryidazinyl, piperazinyl, 1,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrimidinyl, octahydro-indolizinyl, octahydro-quinolizinyl, decahydro-quinolinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-quinolinyl, dihydrooxazolyl, 1,2-thiazinanyl-1,1-dioxide, 1,2,6-thiadiazinanyl-1,1-dioxide, isothiazolidinyl-1,1-dioxide, imidazolidinyl, pyrazolidinyl or a bridged bicyclo chosen from aza-bicyclo[3.2.1]octane, aza-bicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, aza-bicyclo[2.2.2]octane, aza-bicyclo[3.2.2]nonane, aza-bicyclo[2.1.1]hexane, aza-bicyclo[3.1.1]heptane, aza-bicyclo[3.3.2]decane and 2-oxa or 2-thia-5-aza-bicyclo[2.2.1]heptane; and ring being substituted with one or more R5;
R1 is a bond, hydrogen, C1-7 alkyl, C1-7 alkoxy, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryloxy, phenyl, benzyl, naphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, C1-7alkylsulfonylC1-7alkyl, C3-7cycloalkylsulfonylC1-7alkyl, arylsulfonylC1-7alkyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, indolinyl, pyranyl, thiopyranyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, isoxazolyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, indolyl, quinolinyl, benzofuranyl, benzthienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoisoxazolyl, benzoxazolyl or amino; wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Ra;
Ra is a bond C1-7 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, furanyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, C1-7 alkoxy, C1-7alkanoyl, C1-7alkanoyloxy, aryloxy, benzyloxy, C1-7 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-7 alkyl, aryl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, furanyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl or quinoxalinyl,
or Ra is C1-7 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-7 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-7 alkyl, aryl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, furanyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl or quinoxalinyl,
or Ra is C1-7 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-7 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-7 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-7 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-7 alkyl, aryl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, furanyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl or quinoxalinyl,
or Ra is halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, carboxamide, amidino or guanidino, Ra may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is C1-5 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, aryl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, benzyloxy, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, carboxamide, amidino or guanidino;
R2 is hydrogen or methyl or ethyl;
R3 is a bond, hydrogen, C1-5 alkyl, C2-5alkylene, C3-7 cycloalkyl, arylC1-3alkyl or aryl wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl, indanyl, indenyl, bicyclo[2.2.1]heptanyl, bicyclo[2.2.2]octanyl, bicyclo[4.1.0]heptanyl, bicyclo[3.1.0]hexanyl, bicyclo[1.1.1]pentanyl, cubanyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, indolinyl, furanyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, pyranyl, tetrahydropyranyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, C1-5 alkanoyl, aroyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, indolinyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl or quinoxalinyl,
or Rc is C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, indolinyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl or quinoxalinyl,
or Rc is C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, indolinyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl or quinoxalinyl,
or Rc is halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino or guanidino, Rc may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rd;
Rd is C1-5 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, aryl, arylC1-4 alkyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-5alkoxy, aroyl, halogen, hydrogen, oxo or cyano;
R4 is hydrogen or methyl;
R5 is a bond, hydrogen, carbonyl, C1-8 alkyl, C1-8alkoxyC1-8alkyl, C1-8alkylaminoC1-8alkyl, C1-8alkylthioC1-8alkyl wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, C1-8 alkoxy, aryloxy, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl, benzyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, indanyl, heterocyclyl selected from pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, indolinyl, pyranyl, tetrahydropyranyl, thiopyranyl, tetrahydrothiopyranyl, furanyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, tetrazolyl, triazolyl, pyrazolyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, benzoxazolyl and quinoxalinyl, heterocyclyloxy wherein the heterocyclyl moiety is selected from those herein described in this paragraph, C1-7alkanoyl, aroyl, C1-7alkanoyloxy, benzyloxy, C1-7 alkoxycarbonyl, arylC1-4alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-7 alkyl, aryl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, furanyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl or quinoxalinyl,
or R5 is C1-7 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-7 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-7 alkyl, aryl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, furanyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl or quinoxalinyl,
or R5 is C1-7 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-7 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-7 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-7 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-7 alkyl, aryl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl or quinoxalinyl,
or R5 is halogen, hydroxy, oxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro or carboxamide, R5 may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is C1-7 alkyl, C1-7alkoxyC1-7alkyl, C1-7alkylaminoC1-7alkyl, C1-7alkylthioC1-7alkyl wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, C1-7 alkoxy, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl, tetrahydronaphthyl, indanyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, thiopyranyl, tetrahydrothiopyranyl, tetrahydropyranyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, furanyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkanoyl, aroyl, C1-5alkanoyloxy, aryloxy, benzyloxy, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, furanyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl or quinoxalinyl,
or Re is C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, furanyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl or quinoxalinyl,
or Re is C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, furanyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl or quinoxalinyl,
or Re is halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, carboxamide, amidino or guanidino, Re may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rf;
Rf is methyl, ethyl, t-butyl, tolylsulfonyl, C1-3 alkoxy, cyclopropyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, naphthyl, phenoxy, benzyloxy, fluoro, chloro, bromo, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro or carboxamide;
R6 is hydrogen, hydroxy, nitrile or a C1-6 saturated or unsaturated branched or unbranched carbon chain optionally partially or fully halogenated wherein one or more C atoms are optionally replaced by O, NH, S(O), S(O)2 or S and wherein said chain is optionally independently substituted with 1-2 oxo groups, xe2x80x94NH2, one or more C1-4 alkyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, indolinyl, pyranyl, thiopyranyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, benzoxazolyl or quinoxalinyl;
R1 and R6 of the formula (Ia) or formula (Ib) form a monocyclic 5, 6 or 7 membered aromatic or nonaromatic heterocyclic ring optionally substituted by R7;
or a bicyclic ring having one 5, 6 or 7 membered aromatic or nonaromatic heterocyclic ring fused to a second 5-7 membered aromatic or nonaromatic heterocyclic or carbocyclic ring wherein each ring is optionally independently substituted by one or more R7;
R7 and R8 are independently C1-5 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, aryl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, benzyloxy each of the aforementioned are optionally halogenated or Rx is halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, nitrile, nitro or NH2C(O)xe2x80x94;
m is 0, 1 or 2 and
X is O or S.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, there are provided novel compounds of the formulas (Ia) and (Ib) as described immediately above, and wherein:
Het is piperidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, azetidinyl, azepanyl, oxepanyl, tetrahydropyranyl, tetrahydrothiopyranyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, oxetanyl, octahydro-indolizinyl, octahydro-quinolizinyl or aza-bicyclo[3.2.1]octanyl, each ring being optionally substituted with one or more R5;
R1 is a bond, C1-5 alkyl, C1-5 alkoxy, C3-6 cycloalkyl, aryloxy, phenyl, benzyl, naphthyl, C1-3alkylsulfonylC1-3alkyl, C3-6cycloalkylsulfonylC1-3alkyl, arylsulfonylC1-3alkyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, furanyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, isoxazolyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, indolyl, quinolinyl, benzofuranyl, benzthienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl or amino; wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Ra;
Ra is a bond, C1-3 alkyl, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, naphthyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, furanyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, C1-3 alkoxy, C1-3alkanoyl, C1-3alkanoyloxy, aryloxy, benzyloxy, C1-3 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl, aryl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, benzimidazolyl or benzthiazolyl,
or Ra is C1-3 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-3 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-3 alkyl, aryl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl or piperazinyl,
or Ra is C1-3 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-3 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-3 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-3 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl, aryl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, or piperazinyl,
or Ra is halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, carboxamide, amidino or guanidino, Ra may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is C1-3 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, aryl, C1-3 alkoxy, aryloxy, benzyloxy, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, carboxamide, amidino or guanidino;
R2 is hydrogen or methyl;
R3 is a bond, hydrogen, C1-5 alkyl, C2-5alkylene, C4-6 cycloalkyl or arylC1-2alkyl wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is C1-4 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, indanyl, bicyclo[2.2.1]heptanyl, bicyclo[2.2.2]octanyl, bicyclo[4.1.0]heptanyl, bicyclo[3.1.0]hexanyl, bicyclo[1.1.1]pentanyl, cubanyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, indolinyl, furanyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, pyranyl, tetrahydropyranyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, C1-4 alkoxy, phenoxy, naphthyloxy, C1-3 alkanoyl, benzoyl, C1-3 alkoxycarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, C1-3 alkanoyloxy, benzoyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl or aryl,
or Rc is C1-3 alkanoylamino, benzoylamino, C1-3 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, phenylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl or aryl,
or Rc is C1-3 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-3 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-3 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-3 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl or aryl,
or Rc is halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino or guanidino, Rc may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rd;
Rd is C1-3 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, benzyl, C1-3 alkoxy, phenoxy, phenylC1-3alkoxy, benzoyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo or cyano;
R4 is hydrogen;
R5 is a bond, hydrogen, carbonyl, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6alkoxyC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkylaminoC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkylthioC1-6alkyl wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, C1-6 alkoxy, phenoxy, naphthyloxy, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, benzyl, indanyl, heterocyclyl selected from pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, tetrahydropyranyl, tetrahydrothiopyranyl, furanyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl and benzoxazolyl, heterocyclyloxy wherein the heterocyclyl moiety is selected from those herein described in this paragraph, C1-3alkanoyl, benzoyl, naphthoyl, C1-4alkanoyloxy, benzyloxy, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, arylC1-2alkoxycarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, benzoyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl, phenyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl or pyrimidinyl,
or R5 is C1-4 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-4 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-3 alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl or benzthiazolyl,
or R5 is C1-4 alkoxycarbonylamino, phenoxycarbonylamino, C1-4 alkylcarbamoyloxy, phenylcarbamoyloxy, C1-4 alkylsulfonylamino, phenylsulfonylamino, C1-3 alkylaminosulfonyl, phenylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-4 alkyl, aryl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, furanyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, benzimidazolyl, or benzthiazolyl,
or R5 is halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro or carboxamide, R5 may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C3-7 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, indanyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, tetrahydrothiopyranyl, tetrahydropyranyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, C1-4 alkanoyl, aroyl, C1-4 alkanoyloxy, phenoxy, naphthyloxy, benzyloxy, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, benzoyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, furanyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, benzimidazolyl, or benzthiazolyl,
or Re is C1-4 alkanoylamino, benzoylamino, C1-4 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, phenylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-3 alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, furanyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, benzimidazolyl or benzthiazolyl,
or Re is C1-4 alkoxycarbonylamino, phenoxycarbonylamino, C1-4 alkylcarbamoyloxy, phenylcarbamoyloxy, C1-4 alkylsulfonylamino, phenylsulfonylamino, C1-4 alkylaminosulfonyl, phenylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, furanyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, benzimidazolyl or benzthiazolyl,
or Re is halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro or carboxamide, Re may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rf;
Rf is methyl, ethyl, t-butyl, tolylsulfonyl, methoxy, cyclopropyl, phenyl, phenoxy, benzyloxy, fluoro, chloro, bromo, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy or carboxamide.
R1 and R6 of the formula (Ia) or Formula (Ib) optionally form a monocyclic 5 or 6 membered aromatic or nonaromatic heterocyclic ring optionally substituted by R7;
or a bicyclic ring having one 5, 6 or 7 membered aromatic or nonaromatic heterocyclic ring fused to a second 5-6 membered aromatic or nonaromatic heterocyclic or carbocyclic ring wherein each ring is optionally independently substituted by one or more R7;
R7 and R8 are independently C1-4 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, nitrile, nitro or NH2C(O)xe2x80x94; and
X is O.
In yet still another embodiment of the invention, there are provided novel compounds of the formulas (Ia) and (Ib) as described immediately above, and wherein:
Het is piperidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, azetidinyl, azepanyl, oxepanyl, tetrahydropyranyl, oxetanyl or tetrahydrothiopyranyl each ring being optionally substituted with one or more R5;
R1 is a bond, C1-5 alkyl, C1-5 alkoxy, C3-6 cycloalkyl, aryloxy, phenyl, benzyl, naphthyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, furanyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, indolyl, quinolinyl, benzofuranyl, benzthienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl or amino; wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Ra;
Ra is a bond, C1-3 alkyl, cyclopropyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, thienyl, imidazolyl, C1-3 alkoxy, C1-3alkanoyl, C1-3alkanoyloxy, aryloxy, benzyloxy, C1-3 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl, aryl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl or piperazinyl,
or Ra is C1-3 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-3 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-3 alkyl, aryl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl or piperazinyl,
or Ra is C1-3 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-3 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-3 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-3 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl, aryl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl or piperazinyl,
or Ra is halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, carboxamide, amidino or guanidino, Ra may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, i-propoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, fluoro, chloro, bromo, iodo, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro or carboxamide;
R2 is hydrogen;
R3 is a bond, C1-3 alkyl, C2-4alkylene, C5-6 cycloalkyl, benzyl or naphthylmethyl wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is C1-3 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, indanyl, bicyclo[2.2.1]heptanyl, bicyclo[2.2.2]octanyl, bicyclo[4.1.0]heptanyl, bicyclo[3.1.0]hexanyl, bicyclo[1.1.1]pentanyl, cubanyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthyl, furanyl, tetrahydropyranyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrimidinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzthiazolyl, C1-3 alkoxy, phenoxy, naphthyloxy, C1-2 alkanoyl, benzoyl, C1-2 alkoxycarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, C1-2alkanoyloxy, benzoyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or aryl,
or Rc is C1-2 alkanoylamino, benzoylamino, C1-2 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, phenylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-3 alkyl or aryl,
or Rc is C1-2 alkoxycarbonylamino, phenoxycarbonylamino, C1-2 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-2 alkylsulfonylamino, phenylsulfonylamino, C1-2alkylaminosulfonyl, phenylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl,
or Rc is halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy or cyano, Rc may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rd;
Rd is methyl, cyclopropyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, benzyl, methoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, benzoyl, fluoro, chloro, oxo or cyano;
R5 is a bond, hydrogen, carbonyl, C1-5 alkyl, C1-5alkoxyC1-5alkyl, C1-5alkylaminoC1-5alkyl, C1-5alkylthioC1-5alkyl wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, C1-5 alkoxy, phenoxy, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, benzyl, indanyl, heterocyclyl selected from pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, tetrahydropyranyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, benzimidazolyl and benzthiazolyl, heterocyclyloxy wherein the heterocyclyl moiety is selected from those herein described in this paragraph, C1-3alkanoyl, benzoyl, naphthoyl, C1-3alkanoyloxy, benzyloxy, C1-3 alkoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, benzoyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl, phenyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl or pyrimidinyl,
or R5 is C1-3 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-3 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, phenylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-3 alkyl, phenyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl or benzthiazolyl,
or R5 is C1-3 alkoxycarbonylamino, phenoxycarbonylamino, C1-3 alkylcarbamoyloxy, phenylcarbamoyloxy, C1-3 alkylsulfonylamino, phenylsulfonylamino, C1-3 alkylaminosulfonyl, phenylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl, phenyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, benzimidazolyl or benzthiazolyl,
or R5 is halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano or carboxamide, R5 may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is C1-3 alkyl, C1-3 alkoxy, C3-7 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, indanyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, tetrahydropyranyl, indolyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, C1-3 alkanoyl, aroyl, C1-3alkanoyloxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, C1-3 alkoxycarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, benzoyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl, phenyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, benzimidazolyl or benzthiazolyl,
or Re is C1-3 alkanoylamino, benzoylamino, C1-3 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, phenylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-3 alkyl, phenyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, benzimidazolyl or benzthiazolyl,
or Re is C1-3 alkoxycarbonylamino, phenoxycarbonylamino, C1-3 alkylcarbamoyloxy, phenylcarbamoyloxy, C1-3 alkylsulfonylamino, phenylsulfonylamino, C1-3 alkylaminosulfonyl, phenylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, benzimidazolyl or benzthiazolyl,
or Re is halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano or carboxamide, Re may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rf; and
Rf is methyl, phenyl, tolylsulfonyl, methoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, fluoro, chloro, bromo, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy or carboxamide;
R1 and R6 of the formula (Ia) or Formula (Ib) form a bicyclic ring having one 5 or 6 membered aromatic or nonaromatic heterocyclic ring fused to a second 5-6 membered heteroaryl, heterocycle or phenyl ring; wherein each ring is optionally independently substituted by one or two R7.
In yet a further embodiment of the invention, there are provided novel compounds of the formulas (Ia) and (Ib) as described immediately above, and wherein:
Het is piperidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, azetidinyl, azepanyl or tetrahydropyranyl each ring being substituted with one or more R5;
R1 is a bond, methyl, ethyl, i-propyl, methoxy, ethoxy, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, phenoxy, phenyl, benzyl, naphthyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, furanyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrazinyl or amino; wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Ra;
Ra is a bond, methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, phenyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, thienyl, imidazolyl, methoxy, acetyl, acetoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, methoxycarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, benzoyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl, ethyl or phenyl,
or Ra is acetylamino, benzoylamino, methylthio, phenylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by methyl, ethyl or phenyl,
or Ra is methoxycarbonylamino, phenoxycarbonylamino, methylcarbamoyloxy, phenylcarbamoyloxy, methylsulfonylamino, phenylsulfonylamino, methylaminosulfonyl, phenylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl or phenyl,
or Ra is fluoro, chloro, bromo, iodo, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro or carboxamide, Ra may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is methyl, cyclopropyl, phenyl, methoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, fluoro, chloro, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy or carboxamide;
R3 is a bond, C1-3 alkyl, C2-4alkylene, C5-6 cycloalkyl, benzyl or naphthylmethyl wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, indanyl, bicyclo[2.2.1]heptanyl, bicyclo[2.2.2]octanyl, bicyclo[4.1.0]heptanyl, bicyclo[3.1.0]hexanyl, bicyclo[1.1.1]pentanyl, cubanyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzthiazolyl, methoxy, ethoxy, phenoxy, acetyl, benzoyl, methoxycarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, acetoxy, benzoyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl, ethyl or aryl,
or Rc is acetylamino, benzoylamino, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, phenylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by methyl, ethyl or aryl,
or Rc is methoxycarbonylamino, phenoxycarbonylamino, methylcarbamoyloxy, phenylcarbamoyloxy, methylsulfonylamino, phenylsulfonylamino, methylaminosulfonyl, phenylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl, ethyl or phenyl,
or Rc is fluoro, chloro or oxo, Rc may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rd;
Rd is methyl, cyclopropyl, phenyl, methoxy, fluoro, chloro or oxo;
R5 is a bond, hydrogen, carbonyl, C1-4 alkyl, C1-4alkoxyC1-4alkyl, C1-4alkylaminoC1-4alkyl, C1-4alkylthioC1-4alkyl wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, C1-4 alkoxy, phenoxy, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, naphthyl, benzyl, indanyl, heterocyclyl selected from pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, tetrahydropyranyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, benzimidazolyl and benzthiazolyl, heterocyclyloxy wherein the heterocyclyl moiety is selected from those herein described in this paragraph, C1-2alkanoyl, benzoyl, naphthoyl, C1-2alkanoyloxy, benzyloxy, C1-2 alkoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, benzoyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-2 alkyl, phenyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl or pyrimidinyl,
or R5 is C1-2 alkanoylamino, benzoylamino, C1-2 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, phenylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-2 alkyl, phenyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, benzimidazolyl or benzthiazolyl,
or R5 is C1-2 alkoxycarbonylamino, phenoxycarbonylamino, C1-2 alkylcarbamoyloxy, phenylcarbamoyloxy, C1-2 alkylsulfonylamino, phenylsulfonylamino, C1-2 alkylaminosulfonyl, phenylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-2 alkyl, phenyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl or pyrimidinyl,
or R5 is fluoro, chloro, bromo, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy or carboxamide, R5 may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is C1-3 alkyl, C1-2 alkoxy, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, indanyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, tetrahydropyranyl, indolyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, C1-2 alkanoyl, aroyl, C1-2alkanoyloxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, C1-2 alkoxycarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, benzoyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-2 alkyl, phenyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl or pyrimidinyl,
or Re is C1-2 alkanoylamino, benzoylamino, C1-2 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, phenylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-2 alkyl, phenyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl or pyrimidinyl,
or Re is C1-2 alkoxycarbonylamino, phenoxycarbonylamino, C1-2 alkylcarbamoyloxy, phenylcarbamoyloxy, C1-2 alkylsulfonylamino, phenylsulfonylamino, C1-2 alkylaminosulfonyl, phenylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-2 alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl or pyrimidinyl,
or Re is fluoro, chloro, bromo, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy or carboxamide, Re may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rf;
Rf is methyl, phenyl, tolylsulfonyl, methoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, fluoro, chloro, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy or carboxamide and
R1 and R6 of the formula (Ia) or Formula (Ib) form a bicyclic ring having one 5-6 membered aromatic or nonaromatic heterocyclic ring fused to a phenyl ring; wherein each ring is optionally independently substituted by one or two R7.
In yet still a further embodiment of the invention, there are provided novel compounds of the formula (Ia) or formula (Ib) as described immediately above, and wherein:
Het is piperidin-4-yl, piperidin-3-yl, pyrrolidin-3-yl, azetidin-3-yl, azepan-3-yl, azepan-4-yl or tetrahydropyran-4-yl, each ring being optionally substituted with one or more R5;
R1 is a bond, methyl, ethyl, i-propyl, methoxy, cyclopropyl, cyclohexyl, phenoxy, phenyl, benzyl, naphthyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, furanyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrazinyl or amino; wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Ra;
Ra is methyl, phenyl, thienyl, methoxy, acetyl, acetoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, methoxycarbonyl, benzoyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl or phenyl,
or Ra is acetylamino, methylthio, phenylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by methyl or phenyl,
or Ra is methoxycarbonylamino, methylcarbamoyloxy, phenylcarbamoyloxy, methylsulfonylamino, phenylsulfonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl or phenyl,
or Ra is fluoro, chloro, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano or carboxamide;
R3 is a bond, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, propenyl, butenyl, i-butenyl, cyclohexyl, benzyl or naphthylmethyl wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopentyl, indanyl, bicyclo[2.2.1]heptanyl, bicyclo[2.2.2]octanyl, bicyclo[4.1.0]heptanyl, bicyclo[3.1.0]hexanyl, bicyclo[1.1.1]pentanyl, cubanyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthyl, methoxy, phenoxy, acetyl, benzoyl, methoxycarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, acetoxy, benzoyloxy, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, phenylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, fluoro, chloro or oxo;
R5 is a bond, hydrogen, carbonyl, C1-4 alkyl, C1-2alkoxyC1-2alkyl, C1-2alkylaminoC1-2alkyl, C1-2alkylthioC1-2alkyl wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, C1-2 alkoxy, phenoxy, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, benzyl, heterocyclyl selected from pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, tetrahydropyranyl, pyridinyl, and pyrimidinyl, heterocyclyloxy wherein the heterocyclyl moiety is selected from those herein described in this paragraph, acetyl, benzoyl, acetyloxy, benzyloxy, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, benzoyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl, ethyl or phenyl,
or R5 is acetylamino, benzoylamino, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, phenylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by methyl, ethyl or phenyl,
or R5 is methoxycarbonylamino, ethoxycarbonylamino, phenoxycarbonylamino, methylcarbamoyloxy, phenylcarbamoyloxy, methylsulfonylamino, phenylsulfonylamino, methylaminosulfonyl, phenylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl, ethyl or phenyl,
or R5 is fluoro, chloro, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy or carboxamide, R5 may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is methyl, methoxy, ethoxy, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, naphthyl, indanyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, indolyl, thienyl, pyridinyl, acetyl, benzoyl, acetyloxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl, ethyl or phenyl,
or Re is acetylamino, benzoylamino, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, phenylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by methyl, ethyl or phenyl,
or Re is methoxycarbonylamino, ethoxycarbonylamino, phenoxycarbonylamino, methylcarbamoyloxy, phenylcarbamoyloxy, methylsulfonylamino, phenylsulfonylamino, methylaminosulfonyl, phenylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl, ethyl or phenyl,
or Re is fluoro, chloro, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy or carboxamide, Re may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rf; and
Rf is methyl, phenyl, tolylsulfonyl, phenoxy, benzyloxy, fluoro, chloro or oxo;
R1 and R6 of the formula (Ia) or Formula (Ib) form the bicyclic ring 
xe2x80x83wherein W is xe2x80x94S(O)nxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, n is 0, 1 or 2 and wherein each ring is optionally independently substituted by one or two R7.
In a further embodiment of the invention, there are provided novel compounds of the formulas (Ia) and (Ib) as described immediately above, and wherein:
Het is piperidin-4-yl, piperidin-3-yl, pyrrolidin-3-yl, azetidin-3-yl or tetrahydropyran-4-yl, each ring being substituted with one or more R5;
R1 is i-propyl, benzyloxy, cyclohexyl, phenyl, 4-(acetylamino)-phenyl, 4-(methanesulfonylamino)-phenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, 3-phenoxyphenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 2-fluorophenyl, 2-fluoro-4-chlorophenyl, naphthyl, thienylmethyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperazinyl, furanyl, thienyl, 5-chlorothienyl, pyridin-4-yl, pyrazinyl, methylamino, ethylamino, dimethylamino or diethylamino;
R3 is ethyl, n-propyl, propenyl, butenyl, i-butenyl, benzyl or naphthylmethyl wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is methyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopentyl, indanyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthyl, methoxy, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, fluoro or chloro;
R5 is a bond, carbonyl, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, n-butyl, t-butyl, i-propyl, i-butyl, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, benzyl, piperidinyl, tetrahydropyranyl, pyrimidinyl, acetyl, benzoyl, ethoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, methylsulfonylamino, phenylsulfonylamino, methylamino, dimethylamino, fluoro, oxo or carboxy, R5 may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is methyl, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, naphthyl, indanyl, thienyl, 5-methylthienyl, methoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, piperidinyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, 1-(tolyl-sulfonyl)-indolyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl, phenyl or benzyl,
or Re is hydroxy, fluoro, chloro, oxo, dimethylamino or trifluoromethyl;
and
n is 2.
In another embodiment of the invention, there are provided novel compounds of the formulas (Ia) and (Ib) as described for the broadest generic aspect above and wherein:
R1 and R6 remain acyclic,
Het is piperidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, azetidinyl, azepanyl, oxepanyl, tetrahydropyranyl, oxetanyl or tetrahydrothiopyranyl each ring being optionally substituted with one or more R5;
R1 is a bond, C1-5 alkyl, C1-5 alkoxy, C3-6 cycloalkyl, aryloxy, phenyl, benzyl, naphthyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, furanyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, indolyl, quinolinyl, benzofuranyl, benzthienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl or amino; wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Ra;
Ra is a bond, C1-3 alkyl, cyclopropyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, thienyl, imidazolyl, C1-3 alkoxy, C1-3alkanoyl, C1-3alkanoyloxy, aryloxy, benzyloxy, C1-3 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl, aryl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl or piperazinyl,
or Ra is C1-3 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-3 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-3 alkyl, aryl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl or piperazinyl,
or Ra is C1-3 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-3 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-3 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-3 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl, aryl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl or piperazinyl,
or Ra is halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, carboxamide, amidino or guanidino, Ra may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, i-propoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, fluoro, chloro, bromo, iodo, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro or carboxamide;
R2 is hydrogen;
R3 is a bond, C1-3 alkyl, C2-4alkylene, C5-6 cycloalkyl, benzyl or naphthylmethyl wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is C1-3 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, indanyl, bicyclo[2.2.1]heptanyl, bicyclo[2.2.2]octanyl, bicyclo[4.1.0]heptanyl, bicyclo[3.1.0]hexanyl, bicyclo[1.1.1]pentanyl, cubanyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthyl, furanyl, tetrahydropyranyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrimidinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzthiazolyl, C1-3 alkoxy, phenoxy, naphthyloxy, C1-2 alkanoyl, benzoyl, C1-2 alkoxycarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, C1-2alkanoyloxy, benzoyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or aryl,
or Rc is C1-2 alkanoylamino, benzoylamino, C1-2 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, phenylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-3 alkyl or aryl,
or Rc is C1-2 alkoxycarbonylamino, phenoxycarbonylamino, C1-2 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-2 alkylsulfonylamino, phenylsulfonylamino, C1-2alkylaminosulfonyl, phenylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl;
or Rc is halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy or cyano, Rc may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rd;
Rd is methyl, cyclopropyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, benzyl, methoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, benzoyl, fluoro, chloro, oxo or cyano;
R4 is hydrogen;
R5 is a bond, hydrogen, carbonyl, C1-5 alkyl, C1-5alkoxyC1-5alkyl, C1-5alkylaminoC1-5alkyl, C1-5alkylthioC1-5alkyl wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, C1-5 alkoxy, phenoxy, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, benzyl, indanyl, heterocyclyl selected from pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, tetrahydropyranyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, benzimidazolyl and benzthiazolyl, heterocyclyloxy wherein the heterocyclyl moiety is selected from those herein described in this paragraph, C1-3alkanoyl, benzoyl, naphthoyl, C1-3-alkanoyloxy, benzyloxy, C1-3 alkoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, benzoyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl, phenyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl or pyrimidinyl,
or R5 is C1-3 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-3 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, phenylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-3 alkyl, phenyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl or benzthiazolyl,
or R5 is C1-3 alkoxycarbonylamino, phenoxycarbonylamino, C1-3 alkylcarbamoyloxy, phenylcarbamoyloxy, C1-3 alkylsulfonylamino, phenylsulfonylamino, C1-3 alkylaminosulfonyl, phenylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl, phenyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, benzimidazolyl or benzthiazolyl,
or R5 is halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano or carboxamide, R5 may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is C1-3 alkyl, C1-3 alkoxy, C3-7 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, indanyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, tetrahydropyranyl, indolyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, C1-3 alkanoyl, aroyl, C1-3alkanoyloxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, C1-3 alkoxycarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, benzoyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl, phenyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, benzimidazolyl or benzthiazolyl,
or Re is C1-3 alkanoylamino, benzoylamino, C1-3 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, phenylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-3 alkyl, phenyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, benzimidazolyl or benzthiazolyl,
or Re is C1-3 alkoxycarbonylamino, phenoxycarbonylamino, C1-3 alkylcarbamoyloxy, phenylcarbamoyloxy, C1-3 alkylsulfonylamino, phenylsulfonylamino, C1-3 alkylaminosulfonyl, phenylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, benzimidazolyl or benzthiazolyl,
or Re is halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano or carboxamide, Re may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rf;
Rf is methyl, phenyl, tolylsulfonyl, methoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, fluoro, chloro, bromo, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy or carboxamide;
R6 is hydroxy, nitrile or a C1-5 saturated or unsaturated branched or unbranched carbon chain optionally partially or fully halogenated wherein one or more C atoms are optionally replaced by O, NH, or S(O)2 and wherein said chain is optionally independently substituted with 1-2 oxo groups, xe2x80x94NH2, one or more C1-4alkyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, indolinyl, pyranyl, thiopyranyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, benzoxazolyl or quinoxalinyl; and
X is O.
In another embodiment of the invention, there are provided novel compounds of the formula (Ia) and (Ib) as described immediately above, and wherein:
R1 is a bond, methyl, ethyl, i-propyl, methoxy, ethoxy, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, phenoxy, phenyl, benzyl, naphthyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, furanyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrazinyl or amino; wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Ra;
Ra is a bond, methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, phenyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, thienyl, imidazolyl, methoxy, acetyl, acetoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, methoxycarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, benzoyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl, ethyl or phenyl,
or Ra is acetylamino, benzoylamino, methylthio, phenylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by methyl, ethyl or phenyl,
or Ra is methoxycarbonylamino, phenoxycarbonylamino, methylcarbamoyloxy, phenylcarbamoyloxy, methylsulfonylamino, phenylsulfonylamino, methylaminosulfonyl, phenylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl or phenyl,
or Ra is fluoro, chloro, bromo, iodo, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro or carboxamide, Ra may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is methyl, cyclopropyl, phenyl, methoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, fluoro, chloro, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy or carboxamide;
R3 is a bond, C1-3 alkyl, C2-4alkylene, C5-6 cycloalkyl, benzyl or naphthylmethyl wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, indanyl, bicyclo[2.2.1]heptanyl, bicyclo[2.2.2]octanyl, bicyclo[4.1.0]heptanyl, bicyclo[3.1.0]hexanyl, bicyclo[1.1.1]pentanyl, cubanyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzthiazolyl, methoxy, ethoxy, phenoxy, acetyl, benzoyl, methoxycarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, acetoxy, benzoyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl, ethyl or aryl,
or Rc is acetylamino, benzoylamino, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, phenylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by methyl, ethyl or aryl,
or Rc is methoxycarbonylamino, phenoxycarbonylamino, methylcarbamoyloxy, phenylcarbamoyloxy, methylsulfonylamino, phenylsulfonylamino, methylaminosulfonyl, phenylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl, ethyl or phenyl,
or Rc is fluoro, chloro or oxo, Rc may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rd;
Rd is methyl, cyclopropyl, phenyl, methoxy, fluoro, chloro or oxo;
R5 is a bond, hydrogen, carbonyl, C1-4 alkyl, C1-4alkoxyC1-4alkyl, C1-4alkylaminoC1-4alkyl, C1-4alkylthioC1-4alkyl wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, C1-4alkoxy, phenoxy, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, naphthyl, benzyl, indanyl, heterocyclyl selected from pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, tetrahydropyranyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, benzimidazolyl and benzthiazolyl, heterocyclyloxy wherein the heterocyclyl moiety is selected from those herein described in this paragraph, C1-2alkanoyl, benzoyl, naphthoyl, C1-2alkanoyloxy, benzyloxy, C1-2 alkoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, benzoyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-2 alkyl, phenyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl or pyrimidinyl,
or R5 is C1-2 alkanoylamino, benzoylamino, C1-2 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, phenylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-2 alkyl, phenyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, benzimidazolyl or benzthiazolyl,
or R5 is C1-2 alkoxycarbonylamino, phenoxycarbonylamino, C1-2 alkylcarbamoyloxy, phenylcarbamoyloxy, C1-2 alkylsulfonylamino, phenylsulfonylamino, C1-2 alkylaminosulfonyl, phenylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-2 alkyl, phenyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl or pyrimidinyl, or R5 is fluoro, chloro, bromo, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy or carboxamide, R5 may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is C1-3 alkyl, C1-2 alkoxy, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, indanyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, tetrahydropyranyl, indolyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, C1-2 alkanoyl, aroyl, C1-2alkanoyloxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, C1-2 alkoxycarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, benzoyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-2 alkyl, phenyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl or pyrimidinyl,
or Re is C1-2 alkanoylamino, benzoylamino, C1-2 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, phenylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-2 alkyl, phenyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl or pyrimidinyl,
or Re is C1-2 alkoxycarbonylamino, phenoxycarbonylamino, C1-2 alkylcarbamoyloxy, phenylcarbamoyloxy, C1-2 alkylsulfonylamino, phenylsulfonylamino, C1-2 alkylaminosulfonyl, phenylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-2 alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl or pyrimidinyl,
or Re is fluoro, chloro, bromo, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy or carboxamide, Re may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rf;
Rf is methyl, phenyl, tolylsulfonyl, methoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, fluoro, chloro, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy or carboxamide and
R6 is nitrile or a C1-5 saturated or unsaturated branched or unbranched carbon chain optionally partially or fully halogenated wherein one or more C atoms are optionally replaced by O, NH, or S(O)2 and wherein said chain is optionally independently substituted with oxo, xe2x80x94NH2, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl or pyrazinyl.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, there are provided novel compounds of the formula (Ia) or formula (Ib) as described immediately above, and wherein:
Het is piperidin-4-yl, piperidin-3-yl, pyrrolidin-3-yl, azetidin-3-yl, azepan-3-yl, azepan-4-yl or tetrahydropyran-4-yl, each ring being optionally substituted with one or more R5;
R1 is a bond, methyl, ethyl, i-propyl, methoxy, cyclopropyl, cyclohexyl, phenoxy, phenyl, benzyl, naphthyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, furanyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrazinyl or amino; wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Ra;
Ra is methyl, phenyl, thienyl, methoxy, acetyl, acetoxy, penoxy, benzyloxy, methoxycarbonyl, benzoyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl or phenyl,
or Ra is acetylamino, methylthio, phenylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by methyl or phenyl,
or Ra is methoxycarbonylamino, methylcarbamoyloxy, phenylcarbamoyloxy, methylsulfonylamino, phenylsulfonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl or phenyl,
or Ra is fluoro, chloro, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano or carboxamide;
R3 is a bond, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, propenyl, butenyl, i-butenyl, cyclohexyl, benzyl or naphthylmethyl wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopentyl, indanyl, bicyclo[2.2.1]heptanyl, bicyclo[2.2.2]octanyl, bicyclo[4.1.0]heptanyl, bicyclo[3.1.0]hexanyl, bicyclo[1.1.1]pentanyl, cubanyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthyl, methoxy, phenoxy, acetyl, benzoyl, methoxycarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, acetoxy, benzoyloxy, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, phenylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, fluoro, chloro or oxo;
and wherein the configuration at the stereocenter defined by R2 and R3 when they are different and the carbon they are attached to is defined as L; and
R5 is a bond, hydrogen, carbonyl, C1-4 alkyl, C1-2alkoxyC1-2alkyl, C1-2alkylaminoC1-2alkyl, C1-2alkylthioC1-2alkyl wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, C1-2 alkoxy, phenoxy, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, benzyl, heterocyclyl selected from pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, tetrahydropyranyl, pyridinyl, and pyrimidinyl, heterocyclyloxy wherein the heterocyclyl moiety is selected from those herein described in this paragraph, acetyl, benzoyl, acetyloxy, benzyloxy, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, benzoyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl, ethyl or phenyl,
or R5 is acetylamino, benzoylamino, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, phenylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by methyl, ethyl or phenyl,
or R5 is methoxycarbonylamino, ethoxycarbonylamino, phenoxycarbonylamino, methylcarbamoyloxy, phenylcarbamoyloxy, methylsulfonylamino, phenylsulfonylamino, methylaminosulfonyl, phenylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl, ethyl or phenyl,
or R5 is fluoro, chloro, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy or carboxamide, R5 may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is methyl, methoxy, ethoxy, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, naphthyl, indanyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, indolyl, thienyl, pyridinyl, acetyl, benzoyl, acetyloxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl, ethyl or phenyl,
or Re is acetylamino, benzoylamino, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, phenylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by methyl, ethyl or phenyl,
or Re is methoxycarbonylamino, ethoxycarbonylamino, phenoxycarbonylamino, methylcarbamoyloxy, phenylcarbamoyloxy, methylsulfonylamino, phenylsulfonylamino, methylaminosulfonyl, phenylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl, ethyl or phenyl,
or Re is fluoro, chloro, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy or carboxamide, Re may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rf;
Rf is methyl, phenyl, tolylsulfonyl, phenoxy, benzyloxy, fluoro, chloro, or oxo;
R6 is nitrile or a C1-5 saturated or unsaturated branched or unbranched carbon chain optionally partially or fully halogenated wherein one or more C atoms are optionally replaced by O, NH, or S(O)2 and wherein said chain is optionally independently substituted with oxo, xe2x80x94NH2, morpholinyl or piperazinyl.
In yet still another embodiment of the invention, there are provided novel compounds of the formulas (Ia) and (Ib) as described immediately above, and wherein:
Het is piperidin-4-yl, piperidin-3-yl, pyrrolidin-3-yl, azetidin-3-yl or tetrahydropyran-4-yl, each ring being substituted with one or more R5;
R1 is i-propyl, benzyloxy, cyclohexyl, phenyl, 4-(acetylamino)-phenyl, 4-(methanesulfonylamino)-phenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, 3-phenoxyphenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 2-fluorophenyl, 2-fluoro-4-chlorophenyl, naphthyl, thienylmethyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperazinyl, furanyl, thienyl, 5-chlorothienyl, pyridin-4-yl, pyrazinyl, methylamino, ethylamino, dimethylamino or diethylamino;
R3 is ethyl, n-propyl, propenyl, butenyl, i-butenyl, benzyl or naphthylmethyl wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is methyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopentyl, indanyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthyl, methoxy, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, fluoro or chloro;
R5 is a bond, carbonyl, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, n-butyl, t-butyl, i-propyl, i-butyl, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, benzyl, piperidinyl, tetrahydropyranyl, pyrimidinyl, acetyl, benzoyl, ethoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, methylsulfonylamino, phenylsulfonylamino, methylamino, dimethylamino, fluoro, oxo or carboxy, R5 may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is methyl, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, naphthyl, indanyl, thienyl, 5-methylthienyl, methoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, piperidinyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, 1-(tolyl-sulfonyl)-indolyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl, phenyl or benzyl, or Re is hydroxy, fluoro, chloro, oxo, dimethylamino or trifluoromethyl;
and
R6 is acetyl, C1-3alkylaminocarbonyl or C1-3alkoxycarbonyl.
In yet a further embodiment of the invention, there are provided novel compounds of the formulas (Ia) and (Ib) as described immediately above, and wherein:
Het is piperidin-4-yl or pyrrolidin-3-yl;
R1 is morpholin-4-yl, p-fluorophenyl or p-methoxyphenyl;
R5 is methyl, propyl, n-pentyl or cyclohexyl and
R6 is acetyl, ethylaminocarbonyl or ethoxycarbonyl.
The activity of particular compounds disclosed herein against cathepsin K may be determined without undue experimentation by one of ordinary skill in the art in view of the art, the guidance provided throughout this specification and by the screens described in the section entitled xe2x80x9cAssessment of Biological Properties.xe2x80x9d
The following subgeneric aspect of the compounds of the formulas (Ia) and (Ib) is postulated to possess Cathepsin K activity:
The broadest embodiment of the formula (Ia) and (Ib) as described hereinabove and wherein
Het is piperidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, azetidinyl, azepanyl, oxepanyl, tetrahydropyranyl, oxetanyl or tetrahydrothiopyranyl each ring being optionally substituted with one or more R5;
R1 is a bond, C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, cyclopropyl, cyclohexyl, phenoxy, naphthyloxy, phenyl, benzyl, naphthyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, furanyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, indolyl, quinolinyl, benzofuranyl, benzthienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl or amino; wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Ra;
Ra is methyl, ethyl, propyl, i-propyl, cyclopropyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, thienyl, imidazolyl, methoxy, ethoxy, acetyl, acetoxy, phenoxy, naphthyloxy, benzyloxy, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, naphthyloxycarbonyl, benzoyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl, ethyl, phenyl, naphthyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl or piperazinyl,
or Ra is acetylamino, benzoylamino, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ethylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, phenylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by methyl, ethyl, phenyl, naphthyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl or piperazinyl,
or Ra is methoxycarbonylamino, ethoxycarbonylamino, phenoxycarbonylamino, C1-2 alkylcarbamoyloxy, phenylcarbamoyloxy, naphthylcarbamoyloxy, C1-2 alkylsulfonylamino, phenylsulfonylamino, naphthylsulfonylamino, C1-2 alkylaminosulfonyl, phenylaminosulfonyl, naphthylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl, ethyl, phenyl, napthyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl or piperazinyl,
or Ra is halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, carboxamide, amidino or guanidino, Ra may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, methoxy, ethoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, fluoro, chloro, bromo, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro or carboxamide;
R2 is hydrogen or methyl;
R3 is a bond, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, n-butyl, i-butyl, n-pentyl, propenyl, i-butenyl, cyclohexyl, benzyl or naphthylmethyl wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is methyl, ethyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopentyl, phenyl, naphthyl, bicyclo[3.1.0]hexanyl;, bicyclo[1.1.1]pentanyl, cubanyl, furanyl, tetrahydropyranyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrimidinyl, methoxy, ethoxy, phenoxy, acetyl, benzoyl, methoxycarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, acetoxy, benzoyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl or phenyl,
or Rc is acetylamino, benzoylamino, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, phenylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by methyl or phenyl,
or Rc is methoxycarbonylamino, phenoxycarbonylamino, methylcarbamoyloxy, phenylcarbamoyloxy, methylsulfonylamino, phenylsulfonylamino, methylaminosulfonyl, phenylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl or phenyl,
or Rc is chloro, fluoro, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy or cyano;
R2 and R3 together with the carbon they are attached optionally form a ring selected from cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, tetrahydropyranyl, tetrahydrothiopyranyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, morpholinyl or tetrahydrothiophenyl;
R4 is hydrogen;
R5 is a bond, hydrogen, carbonyl, C1-5 alkyl, C1-5alkoxyC1-5 alkyl, C1-5alkylaminoC1-5alkyl, C1-5alkylthioC1-5alkyl wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, C1-5 alkoxy, phenoxy, naphthyloxy, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, benzyl, heterocyclyl selected from pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, tetrahydropyranyl, pyridinyl, and pyrimidinyl, heterocyclyloxy wherein the heterocyclyl moiety is selected from those herein described in this paragraph, acetyl, benzoyl, acetyloxy, benzyloxy, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, benzoyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl, ethyl or phenyl,
or R5 is acetylamino, benzoylamino, phenylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by methyl, ethyl or phenyl,
or R5 is methoxycarbonylamino, ethoxycarbonylamino, phenoxycarbonylamino, methylcarbamoyloxy, phenylcarbamoyloxy, phenylsulfonylamino, phenylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl, ethyl or phenyl,
or R5 is fluoro, chloro, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy or carboxamide, R5 may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is methyl ethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, napthyl, indanyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, indolyl, thienyl, pyridinyl, methoxy, ethoxy, acetyl, benzoyl, acetyloxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl, ethyl or phenyl,
or Re is acetylamino, benzoylamino, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, phenylthio methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by methyl, ethyl or phenyl,
or Re is methoxycarbonylamino, ethoxycarbonylamino, phenoxycarbonylamino, methylcarbamoyloxy, phenylcarbamoyloxy, methylsulfonylamino, phenylsulfonylamino, methylaminosulfonyl, phenylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl, ethyl or phenyl,
or Re is fluoro, chloro, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy or carboxamide, Re may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rf;
Rf is methyl, phenyl, tolylsulfonyl, phenoxy, benzyloxy, fluoro, chloro or oxo.
Preferred cathepsin K inhibitors are those described immediately above and wherein:
R1 is a bond, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, methoxy, ethoxy, benzyloxy, cyclopropyl, cyclohexyl, phenoxy, naphthyloxy, phenyl, benzyl, naphthyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, furanyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, indolyl, quinolinyl, benzofuranyl, benzthienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl or amino; wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Ra;
Ra is methyl, cyclopropyl, phenyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro or carboxamide;
R3 is a bond, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, n-butyl, i-butyl, n-pentyl, propenyl, i-butenyl, benzyl or naphthylmethyl wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is methyl, ethyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopentyl, phenyl furanyl, tetrahydropyranyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, methoxy, phenoxy, acetyl, benzoyl, methoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl or phenyl;
or Rc is acetylamino, benzoylamino, methylthio, methoxycarbonylamino, methylcarbamoyloxy, methylsulfonylamino, methylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl,
or Rc is fluoro or oxo;
R2 and R3 together with the carbon they are attached optionally form a ring selected from cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, tetrahydropyranyl, tetrahydrothiopyranyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, pyrrolidinyl or piperidinyl;
R5 is methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, n-butyl, n-pentyl, 2-pentyl, 3-pentyl, phenethyl, phenpropyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, t-butyl, i-propyl, i-butyl, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopropylmethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclohexylmethyl, phenyl, benzyl, 2-methylbenzyl, 3-methylbenzyl, 4-methylbenzyl, 2,6-dimethylbenzyl, 2,5-dimethylbenzyl, 2,4-dimethylbenzyl, 2,3-dimethylbenzyl, 3,4-dimethylbenzyl, 3,5-dimethylbenzyl, 2,4,6-trimethylbenzyl, 2-methoxybenzyl, 3-methoxybenzyl, 4-methoxybenzyl, 2-phenoxybenzyl, 3-phenoxybenzyl, 4-phenoxybenzyl, 2-benzyloxybenzyl, 3-benzyloxybenzyl, 4-benzyloxybenzyl, 2-fluorobenzyl, 3-fluorobenzyl, 4-fluorobenzyl, 2,6-difluorobenzyl, 2,5-difluorobenzyl, 2,4-difluorobenzyl, 2,3-difluorobenzyl, 3,4-difluorobenzyl, 3,5-difluorobenzyl, 2,4,6-trifluorobenzyl, 2-trifluoromethylbenzyl, 3-trifluoromethylbenzyl, 4-trifluoromethylbenzyl, naphthylmethyl, indanylmethyl, pyridinylmethyl, indolylmethyl, thienylmethyl, 5-methylthienylmethyl, piperidinyl, piperidinylcarbonyl, pyridinylcarbonyl, tetrahydropyranyl, pyrimidinyl, acetyl, benzoyl, ethoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, t-butoxycarbonyl, methylcarbamoyl, phenylcarbamoyl, benzylcarbamoyl, methylsulfonylamino, phenylsulfonylamino, methylamino, dimethylamino, fluoro, oxo or carboxy.
Most preferred cathepsin K inhibitors are those as described immediately above and wherein:
R1 is methoxy, benzyloxy, cyclohexyl, phenoxy, naphthyloxy, phenyl, benzyl, naphthyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, furanyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, quinolinyl, benzofuranyl, benzthienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl or amino; wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Ra;
Ra is methyl, phenyl, fluoro, chloro, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy or carboxamide;
R3 is a bond, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, n-butyl, i-butyl, n-pentyl, propenyl, i-butenyl or benzyl wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is methyl, ethyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopentyl, phenyl, furanyl, tetrahydropyranyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, methoxy, phenoxy, acetyl, benzoyl, methoxycarbonyl, acetylamino, methylthio, methylsulfonylamino or fluoro;
R2 and R3 together with the carbon they are attached optionally form a ring selected from cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, tetrahydropyranyl, tetrahydrothiopyranyl or tetrahydrofuranyl;
R5 is methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, n-butyl, phenethyl, phenpropyl, t-butyl, i-propyl, i-butyl, cyclopropyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopropylmethyl, cyclohexylmethyl, phenyl, benzyl, 2-methoxybenzyl, 3-methoxybenzyl, 4-methoxybenzyl 4-fluorobenzyl, 3,5-difluorobenzyl 4-trifluoromethylbenzyl, naphthylmethyl, pyridinylmethyl, indolylmethyl, thienylmethyl, acetyl, benzoyl, ethoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, t-butoxycarbonyl, phenylcarbamoyl, phenylsulfonylamino or fluoro.
Most preferred cathepsin K inhibitors are those as described immediately above and wherein:
Het is pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl or tetrahydropyranyl;
R1 is benzyloxy, phenoxy, naphthyloxy, phenyl, naphthyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piprazinyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, quinolinyl, benzofuranyl, benzthienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl or phenylamino;
R3 is n-propyl, i-butyl, propenyl, i-butenyl or 2,2-dimethylpropyl;
R2 and R3 together with the carbon they are attached optionally form a ring selected from cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, or cycloheptyl;
R5 is methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, phenethyl, t-butyl, i-propyl, i-butyl, cyclohexyl, cyclohexylmethyl, benzyl, 4-fluorobenzyl, naphthylmethyl, acetyl, benzoyl or benzyloxycarbonyl.
Further compounds of Formula (Ia), made up of components A, B, and C are provided in the following Table I. Any and all combinations of A, B, and C components within the structural limitations of Formula (Ia), comprise a compound of the invention, and their pharmaceutically acceptable derivatives. These compounds can be synthesized by the General schemes, methods described in the experimental section of this document and analogous methods known to those skilled in the art without undue experimentation. Preferred compounds will possess desirable inhibition activity of Cathepsin S in a cell based assay as described in Riese, R. J. et al., Immunity, 1996, 4, 357-366, incorporated herein by reference.
and the pharmaceutically acceptable derivatives thereof.
In another embodiment of the invention there are provided the following compounds of the Formulas (Ia) and (Ib) which have been synthesized using the General schemes, methods described in the experimental section of this document and analogous methods known to those skilled in the art without undue experimentation. The compound possess desirable inhibition activity of Cathepsin S in the cell based assay referenced above. 
{[1-(3-cyano-1-isobutyl-piperdin-3-yl carbamoyl)-3,3-dimethyl-butylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic aid ethyl ester; MS: 493 (M+1) 
N-(2-Cyano-octahydro-quinolizin-2-yl)-3-cyclohexyl-2-(1,1-dioxo-1H-1xcex-benzo-3-ylamino)-propionamide; MS: 498 (M+1) 
{[1-3-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-3-ylcarbamoyl)-3,3-dimethyl-butylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 451 (M+1) 
{[1-(2-cyano-octahydro-quinolizin-2-ylcarbamoyl)-3,3-dimethyl-butylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 491 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-3-methyl-butylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 465 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-cyano-1-cyclohexyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 545 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid cyclohexylmethyl ester; MS: 545 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid cyclobutyl ester; MS: 503 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid allyl ester; MS: 489 (M+1) 
N-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-4-cyclohexyl-2-(2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-butyramide; MS: 480 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-3-cyclohexyl-propylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ester; MS: 519 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid tetrahydro-furan-3ylmethyl ester; MS: 533 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-cyano-1-methy-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethyl amino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid tetrahydro-furan-2-ylmethyl ester; MS: 533 (M+1) 
N-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-yl)-3-cyclohexyl-2-(5,6-difluoro-3-oxo-2,3-dihydro-isoindol-1-ylideneamino)-propionamide; MS: 458 (M+1) 
2-(5,6-Difluoro-3-oxo-2,3-dihydro-isoindol-1-ylideneamino)-4,4-dimethyl-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 460 (M+1) 
2-(6-Fluoro-3-oxo-2,3-dihydro-isoindol-1-ylideneamino)-4,4-dimethyl-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 442 (M+1) 
N-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-yl)-3-cyclohexyl-2-(6-fluoro-3-oxo-2,3-dihydro-isoindol-1-ylideneamino)-propionamide; MS: 440 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-3,3-dimethyl-butylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid methyl ester; MS: 465 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid methyl ester; MS: 463 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid 2,2-dimethyl-propyl ester; MS: 519 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-3,3-dimethyl-butylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid methyl ester; MS: 437 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid benzyl ester; MS: 539 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid isobutyl ester; MS: 505 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid propyl ester; MS: 491 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid hexyl ester; MS: 533 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid cyclobutylmethyl ester; MS: 517 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid 3,3,3-trifluoro-propyl ester; MS: 545 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid 2-methoxy-ethyl ester; MS: 507 (M+1) 
5,5-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-hexanoic acid (4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 454 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-4,4-dimethyl-pentylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 493 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid 2-isopropoxy-ethyl ester; MS: 534 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid 3-methoxy-butyl ester; MS: 534 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid 2-isobutoxy-ethyl ester; MS: 549 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-3,3-dimethyl-butylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid 2-methoxy-ethyl ester; MS: 509 (M+1) 
N-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-yl)-4-cyclohexyl-2-(6-methoxy-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-butyramide; MS: 468 (M+1) 
N-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-yl)-4-cyclohexyl-2-(6-fluoro-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-butyramide; MS: 456 (M+1) 
N-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-yl)-4-cyclohexyl-2-(7-fluoro-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-butyramide; MS: 456 (M+1) 
2-(7-Fluoro-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-yldeneamino)-5,5-dimethyl-hexanoic acid(4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 458 (M+1) 
N-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-yl)-4-cyclohexyl-2-(7-methoxy-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-butyramide; MS: 468 (M+1) 
2-(7-Methoxy-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-yldeneamino)-5,5-dimethyl-hexanoic acid(4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 470 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-5-methyl-hexylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 479 (M+1) 
2-[(N-Benzyl-morpholine-4-carboximidoyl)-amino]-N-(4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-yl)-3-cyclohexyl-propionamide; MS: 495 (M+1). 
N-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-yl)-3-cyclohexyl-2-(2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-propionamide; MS: 438 (M+1). 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-pyrrolidin-1-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 461 (M+1). 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-piperidin-1-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 475 (M+1). 
{Azepan-1-yl-[1-(4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 489 (M+1). 
{Azocan-1-yl-[1-(4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 503 (M+1). 
1-{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-ethoxycarbonylamino-methyl}-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid ethyl ester; MS: 547 (M+1). 
1-{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-ethoxycarbonylamino-methyl}-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid ethyl ester; MS: 547 (M+1). 
[[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-(4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-piperidin-1-yl)-methyl]-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 544 (M+1). 
{[1,4xe2x80x2]Bipiperidinyl-1xe2x80x2-yl-[1-(4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 558 (M+1). 
[[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-(4-phenyl-piperazin-1-yl)-methyl]-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 552 (M+1). 
[[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-(4-ethyl-piperazin-1-yl)-methyl]-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 504 (M+1). 
{(4-Acetyl-piperazin-1-yl)-[1-(4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 518 (M+1). 
4-{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-ethoxycarbonylamino-methyl}-piperazine-1-carboxylic acid ethyl ester; MS: 548 (M+1). 
[[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-(3,3,5-trimethyl-6-aza-bicyclo[3.2.1]oct-6-yl)-methyl]-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 543 (M+1). 
{(3-Acetylamino-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-[1-(4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 518 (M+1). 
{(3-Acetylamino-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-[1-(4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 518 (M+1). 
{(3-Azapent-3-yl)-[1-(4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 463 (M+1). 
{(1-Methoxy-3-azapent-3-yl)-[1-(4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 493 (M+1). 
[[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-(3-oxo-piperazin-1-yl)-methyl]-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 490 (M+1). 
{(1,5-Dimethoxy-3-azapent-3-yl)-[1-(4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 523 (M+1). 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 440 (M+1) 
{(4-Carbamoyl-piperidin-1-yl)-[1-(4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 518 (M+1) 
[[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-(2-methoxymethyl-morpholin-4-yl)-methyl]-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 521 (M+1) 
(4-{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-ethoxycarbonylamino-methyl}-piperazin-1-yl)-acetic acid ethyl ester; MS: 562 (M+1) 
[[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-(2,6-dimethyl-morpholin-4-yl)-methyl]-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 505 (M+1) 
[[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-(2,6-dimethyl-morpholin-4-yl)-methyl]-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 505 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-thiomorpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 493 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(6-methyl-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 454 (M+1) 
2-(6-Chloro-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-4,4-dimethyl-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 475 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-1H-quinazolin-4-ylideneamino)-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 439 (M+1) 
2-(7-Chloro-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-4,4-dimethyl-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 475 (M+1) 
5-Methyl-2-(2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-hexanoic acid (4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 440 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(1-methyl-2-oxo-1,2-dihydro-quinazolin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 453 (M+1) 
3-tert-Butylsulfanyl-N-(4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-2-(2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-propionamide; MS: 472 (M+1) 
{[2-tert-Butylsulfanyl-1-(4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 511 (M+1) 
3-Benzylsulfanyl-N-(4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-2-(2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-propionamide; MS: 506 (M+1) 
{[2-Benzylsulfanyl-1-(4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 545 (M+1) 
N-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-3-cyclooctyl-2-(2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-propionamide; MS: 494 (M+1) 
N-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-3-cycloheptyl-2-(2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-propionamide; MS: 480 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cycloheptyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 519 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclooctyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 533 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid isobutyl ester; MS: 491 (M+1) 
({1-[4-Cyano-1-(2-morpholin-4-yl-ethyl)-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl]-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino}-morpholin-4-yl-methylene)-carbamic acid isobutyl ester; MS: 604 (M+1) 
({1-[1-2-Carbamoyl-ethyl)-4-cyano-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl]-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino}-morpholin-4-yl-methylene)-carbamic acid isobutyl ester; MS: 562 (M+1) 
[(1-{4-Cyano-1-[2-(2-methoxyl-ethoxy)-ethyl]-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl}-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino)-morpholin-4-yl-methylene]-carbamic acid isobutyl ester; MS: 593 (M+1) 
[(1-{4-Cyano-1-[3-(2-methoxyl-ethoxy)-propyl]-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl}-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino)-morpholin-4-yl-methylene]-carbamic acid isobutyl ester; MS: 607 (M+1) 
{[2-tert-Butoxy-1-(4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoly)-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 495 (M+1) 
N-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-yl)-3-cyclohexyl-2-{[diethyl-carbamoylimino)-morpholin-4-yl-methyl]-amino}-propionamide; MS: 504 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-(3,3,5,5-tetramethyl-cyclohexyl)-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 561 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-(4,4-dipropyl-cyclohexyl)-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 589 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-isopropyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 505 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-phenethyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 567 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-ethyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 491 (M+1) 
{[1-(1-Benzyl-4-cyano-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 553 (M+1) 
4-Cyano-4-{3-cyclohexyl-2-[(ethoxycarbonylimino-morpholin-4-yl-methyl)-amino]-propionylamino}-piperidine-1-carboxylic acid benzyl ester; MS: 597 (M+1) 
{[1-(1-Benzyl-4-cyano-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-3,3-dimethyl-butylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 527 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-cyano-1-phenethyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-3,3-dimethyl-butylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 541 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid (1-benzyl-4-cyano-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 488 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid [4-cyano-1-(5-methyl-thiophen-2-ylmethyl)-piperidin-4-yl]-amide; MS: 508 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid [4-cyano-1-(4-fluoro-benzyl)-piperidin-4-yl]-amide; MS: 506 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-ethyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 426 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 412 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 398 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-phenethyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 502 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid [4-cyano-1-(2,2-dimethyl-propyl)-piperidin-4-yl]-amide; MS: 468 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid [4-cyano-1-(3,3-dimethyl-butyl)-piperidin-4-yl]-amide; MS: 482 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-pentyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 468 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid (1-butyl-4-cyano-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 454 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid [4-cyano-1-(3,3,3-trifluoro-propyl)-piperidin-4-yl]-amide; MS: 494 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-cyclohexylmethyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 494 (M+1) 
N-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-3-(4,4-dimethyl-cyclohexyl)-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-propionamide; MS: 494 (M+1) 
N-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-3-(4,4-dipropyl-cyclohexyl)-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-propionamide; MS: 550 (M+1) 
N-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-3-(4-tert-butyl-cyclohexyl)-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-propionamide; MS: 522 (M+1) 
N-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-3-(3,3,5,5-tetramethyl-cyclohexyl)-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-propionamide; MS: 522 (M+1) 
{[1-(3-Cyano-1-ethyl-pyrrolidin-3-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester. MS: 477 (M+1). 
2-[(Methanesulfonylimino-morpholin-4-yl-methyl)-amino]-4,4-dimethyl-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide. MS: 485 (M+1). 
{[1-(3-Cyano-1-propyl-pyrrolidin-3-ylcarbamoyl)-3,3-dimethyl-butylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester. MS: 465 (M+1). 
({1-[3-Cyano-1-(4,4-dimethyl-cyclohexyl)-pyrrolidin-3-ylcarbamoyl]-3,3-dimethyl-butylamino}-morpholin-4-yl-methylene)-carbamic acid ethyl ester. MS: 533 (M+1). 
{[1-(3-Cyano-1-ethyl-5,5-dimethyl-pyrrolidin-3-ylcarbamoyl)-3,3-dimethyl-butylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester. MS: 479 (M+1). 
N-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-yl)-3-cyclohexyl-2-(7,8-difluoro-2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-propionamide; MS: 474 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-cyclohexylmethyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 559 (M+1) 
3-Cyano-3-[4,4-dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoylamino]-azepane-1-carboxylic acid benzyl ester; MS: 546 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid (3-cyano-1-propyl-azepan-3-yl)-amide; MS: 454 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-propyl-azepan-4-yl)-amide; MS: 454 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid 4-methoxy-cyclohexylmethyl ester; MS: 575 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid cyclohexyl ester; MS: 531 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-3,3-dimethyl-butylamino]-phenyl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 470 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-phenyl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 468 (M+1) 
2-{[N-(4-Cyano-phenyl)-morpholine-4-carboximidoyl]-amino}-4,4-dimethyl-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 508 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-{[N-(4-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-morpholine-4-carboximidoyl]-amino}-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 551 (M+1)
The following are preferred compounds of the Formulas (Ia) and (Ib): 
{[1-(3-cyano-1-isobutyl-piperdin-3-yl carbamoyl)-3,3-dimethyl-butylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 493 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-cyano-1-cyclohexyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 545 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid cyclohexylmethyl ester; MS: 545 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid cyclobutyl ester; MS: 503 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid allyl ester; MS: 489 (M+1) 
N-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-4-cyclohexyl-2-(2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-butyramide; MS: 480 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid tetrahydro-furan-3ylmethyl ester; MS: 533 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-cyano-1-methy-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethyl amino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid tetrahydro-furan-2-ylmethyl ester; MS: 533 (M+1) 
N-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-yl)-3-cyclohexyl-2-(5,6-difluoro-3-oxo-2,3-dihydro-isoindol-1-ylideneamino)-propionamide; MS: 458 (M+1) 
2-(5,6-Difluoro-3-oxo-2,3-dihydro-isoindol-1-ylideneamino)-4,4-dimethyl-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 460 (M+1) 
2-(6-Fluoro-3-oxo-2,3-dihydro-isoindol-1-ylideneamino)-4,4-dimethyl-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 442 (M+1) 
N-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-yl)-3-cyclohexyl-2-(6-fluoro-3-oxo-2,3-dihydro-isoindol-1-ylideneamino)-propionamide; MS: 440 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-3,3-dimethyl-butylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid methyl ester; MS: 465 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid methyl ester; MS: 463 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid 2,2-dimethyl-propyl ester; MS: 519 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-3,3-dimethyl-butylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid methyl ester; MS: 437 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid benzyl ester; MS: 539 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid isobutyl ester; MS: 505 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid propyl ester; MS: 491 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid hexyl ester; MS: 533 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid cyclobutylmethyl ester; MS: 517 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid 3,3,3-trifluoro-propyl ester; MS: 545 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid 2-methoxy-ethyl ester; MS: 507 (M+1) 
5,5-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-hexanoic acid (4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 454 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid 2-isopropoxy-ethyl ester; MS: 534 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid 3-methoxy-butyl ester; MS: 534 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid 2-isobutoxy-ethyl ester; MS: 549 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-3,3-dimethyl-butylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid 2-methoxy-ethyl ester; MS: 509 (M+1) 
N-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-yl)-4-cyclohexyl-2-(6-methoxy-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-butyramide; MS: 468 (M+1) 
N-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-yl)-4-cyclohexyl-2-(6-fluoro-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-butyramide; MS: 456 (M+1) 
N-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-yl)-4-cyclohexyl-2-(7-fluoro-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-butyramide; MS: 456 (M+1) 
2-(7-Fluoro-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-yldeneamino)-5,5-dimethyl-hexanoic acid(4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 458 (M+1). 
N-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-yl)-4-cyclohexyl-2-(7-methoxy-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-butyramide; MS: 468 (M+1) 
2-(7-Methoxy-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-yldeneamino)-5,5-dimethyl-hexanoic acid(4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 470 (M+1) 
N-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-yl)-3-cyclohexyl-2-(2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-propionamide; MS: 438 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-pyrrolidin-1-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 461 (M+1). 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-piperidin-1-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 475 (M+1). 
{Azepan-1-yl-[1-(4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 489 (M+1). 
{Azocan-1-yl-[1-(4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 503 (M+1). 
1-{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-ethoxycarbonylamino-methyl}-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid ethyl ester; MS: 547 (M+1). 
1-{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-ethoxycarbonylamino-methyl}-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid ethyl ester; MS: 547 (M+1). 
[[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-(4-phenyl-piperazin-1-yl)-methyl]-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 552 (M+1). 
[[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-(4-ethyl-piperazin-1-yl)-methyl]-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 504 (M+1). 
{(4-Acetyl-piperazin-1-yl)-[1-(4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 518 (M+1). 
4-{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-ethoxycarbonylamino-methyl}-piperazine-1-carboxylic acid ethyl ester; MS: 548 (M+1). 
[[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-(3,3,5-trimethyl-6-aza-bicyclo[3,2,1]oct-6-yl)-methyl]-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 543 (M+1). 
{(3-Acetylamino-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-[1-(4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 518 (M+1). 
{(3-Acetylamino-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-[1-(4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 518 (M+1). 
{(3-Azapent-3-yl)-[1-(4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 463 (M+1). 
{(1-Methoxy-3-azapent-3-yl)-[1-(4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 493 (M+1). 
[[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-(3-oxo-piperazin-1-yl)-methyl]-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 490 (M+1). 
{(1,5-Dimethoxy-3-azapent-3-yl)-[1-(4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 523 (M+1). 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 440 (M+1) 
{(4-Carbamoyl-piperidin-1-yl)-[1-(4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 518 (M+1) 
[[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-(2-methoxymethyl-morpholin-4-yl)-methyl]-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 521 (M+1) 
(4-{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-ethoxycarbonylamino-methyl}-piperazin-1-yl)-acetic acid ethyl ester; MS: 562 (M+1) 
[[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-(2,6-dimethyl-morpholin-4-yl)-methyl]-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 505 (M+1) 
[[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-(2,6-dimethyl-morpholin-4-yl)-methyl]-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 505 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-thiomorpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 493 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(6-methyl-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 454 (M+1) 
2-(6-Chloro-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-4,4-dimethyl-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 475 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-1H-quinazolin-4-ylideneamino)-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 439 (M+1) 
2-(7-Chloro-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-4,4-dimethyl-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 475 (M+1) 
5-Methyl-2-(2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-hexanoic acid (4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 440 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(1-methyl-2-oxo-1,2-dihydro-quinazolin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 453 (M+1) 
3-tert-Butylsulfanyl-N-(4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-2-(2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-propionamide; MS: 472 (M+1) 
3-Benzylsulfanyl-N-(4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-2-(2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-propionamide; MS: 506 (M+1) 
{[2-Benzylsulfanyl-1-(4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 545 (M+1) 
N-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-3-cyclooctyl-2-(2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-propionamide; MS: 494 (M+1) 
N-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-3-cycloheptyl-2-(2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-propionamide; MS: 480 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cycloheptyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 519 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclooctyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 533 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid isobutyl ester; MS: 491 (M+1) 
({1-[4-Cyano-1-(2-morpholin-4-yl-ethyl)-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl]-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino}-morpholin-4-yl-methylene)-carbamic acid isobutyl ester; MS: 604 (M+1) 
({1-[1-2-Carbamoyl-ethyl)-4-cyano-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl]-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino}-morpholin-4-yl-methylene)-carbamic acid isobutyl ester; MS: 562 (M+1) 
[(1-{4-Cyano-1-[2-(2-methoxyl-ethoxy)-ethyl]-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl}-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino)-morpholin-4-yl-methylene]-carbamic acid isobutyl ester; MS: 593 (M+1) 
[(1-{4-Cyano-1-[3-(2-methoxyl-ethoxy)-propyl]-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl}-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino)-morpholin-4-yl-methylene]-carbamic acid isobutyl ester; MS: 607 (M+1) 
{[2-tert-Butoxy-1-(4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 495 (M+1) 
N-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-yl)-3-cyclohexyl-2-{[diethyl-carbamoylimino)-morpholin-4-yl-methyl]-amino}-propionamide; MS: 504 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-(3,3,5,5-tetramethyl-cyclohexyl)-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 561 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-(4,4-dipropyl-cyclohexyl)-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 589 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-isopropyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 505 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-phenethyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 567 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-ethyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 491 (M+1) 
{[1-(1-Benzyl-4-cyano-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 553 (M+1) 
4-Cyano-4-{3-cyclohexyl-2-[(ethoxycarbonylimino-morpholin-4-yl-methyl)-amino]-propionylamino}-piperidine-1-carboxylic acid benzyl ester; MS: 597 (M+1) 
{[1-(1-Benzyl-4-cyano-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-3,3-dimethyl-butylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 527 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-cyano-1-phenethyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-3,3-dimethyl-butylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 541 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid (1-benzyl-4-cyano-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 488 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid [4-cyano-1-(5-methyl-thiophen-2-ylmethyl)-piperidin-4-yl]-amide; MS: 508 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid [4-cyano-1-(4-fluoro-benzyl)-piperidin-4-yl]-amide; MS: 506 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-ethyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 426 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 412 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 398 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-phenethyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 502 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid [4-cyano-1-(2,2-dimethyl-propyl)-piperidin-4-yl]-amide; MS: 468 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid [4-cyano-1-(3,3-dimethyl-butyl)-piperidin-4-yl]-amide; MS: 482 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-pentyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 468 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid (1-butyl-4-cyano-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 454 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid [4-cyano-1-(3,3,3-trifluoro-propyl)-piperidin-4-yl]-amide; MS: 494 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-cyclohexylmethyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 494 (M+1) 
N-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-3-(4,4-dimethyl-cyclohexyl)-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-propionamide; MS: 494 (M+1) 
N-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-3-(4,4-dipropyl-cyclohexyl)-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-propionamide; MS: 550 (M+1) 
N-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-3-(4-tert-butyl-cyclohexyl)-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-propionamide; MS: 522 (M+1) 
N-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-3-(3,3,5,5-tetramethyl-cyclohexyl)-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-propionamide; MS: 522 (M+1) 
{[1-(3-Cyano-1-ethyl-pyrrolidin-3-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester. MS: 477 (M+1). 
{[1-(3-Cyano-1-propyl-pyrrolidin-3-ylcarbamoyl)-3,3-dimethyl-butylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester. MS: 465 (M+1). 
({1-[3-Cyano-1-(4,4-dimethyl-cyclohexyl)-pyrrolidin-3-ylcarbamoyl]-3,3-dimethyl-butylamino}-morpholin-4-yl-methylene)-carbamic acid ethyl ester. MS: 533 (M+1). 
N-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-yl)-3-cyclohexyl-2-(7,8-difluoro-2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-propionamide; MS: 474 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-cyclohexylmethyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 559 (M+1) 
3-Cyano-3-[4,4-dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoylamino]-azepane-1-carboxylic acid benzyl ester; MS: 546 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid (3-cyano-1-propyl-azepan-3-yl)-amide; MS: 454 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-propyl-azepan-4-yl)-amide; MS: 454 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid 4-methoxy-cyclohexylmethyl ester; MS: 575 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid cyclohexyl ester; MS: 531 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-3,3-dimethyl-butylamino]-phenyl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 470 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-phenyl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 468 (M+1)
More preferred compounds of the formulas (Ia) and (Ib) are chosen from the following: 
{[1-(4-cyano-1-cyclohexyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 545 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid cyclohexylmethyl ester; MS: 545 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid cyclobutyl ester; MS: 503 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid allyl ester; MS: 489 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid tetrahydro-furan-3ylmethyl ester; MS: 533 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid tetrahydro-furan-2-ylmethyl ester; MS: 533 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid methyl ester; MS: 463 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid 2,2-dimethyl-propyl ester; MS: 519 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid benzyl ester; MS: 539 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid isobutyl ester; MS: 505 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid propyl ester; MS: 491 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid hexyl ester; MS: 533 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid cyclobutylmethyl ester; MS: 517 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid 3,3,3-trifluoro-propyl ester; MS: 545 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid 2-methoxy-ethyl ester; MS: 507 (M+1) 
5,5-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-hexanoic acid (4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 454 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid 2-isopropoxy-ethyl ester; MS: 534 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid 3-methoxy-butyl ester; MS: 534 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid 2-isobutoxy-ethyl ester; MS: 549 (M+1) 
N-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-yl)-4-cyclohexyl-2-(7-fluoro-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-butyramide; MS: 456 (M+1) 
2-(7-Fluoro-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-5,5-dimethyl-hexanoic acid(4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 458 (M+1) 
N-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-yl)-4-cyclohexyl-2-(7-methoxy-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-yldeneamino)-butyramide; MS: 468 (M+1) 
2-(7-Methoxy-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-5,5-dimethyl-hexanoic acid(4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 470 (M+1) 
N-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-yl)-3-cyclohexyl-2-(2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-propionamide; MS: 438 (M+1). 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 440 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-1H-quinazolin-4-ylideneamino)-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 439 (M+1) 
2-(7-Chloro-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-4,4-dimethyl-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 475 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(1-methyl-2-oxo-1,2-dihydro-quinazolin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 453 (M+1) 
N-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-3-cyclooctyl-2-(2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-yldeneamino)-propionamide; MS: 494 (M+1) 
N-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-3-cycloheptyl-2-(2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-yldeneamino)-propionamide; MS: 480 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cycloheptyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 519 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclooctyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 533 (M+1) 
({1-[1,2-Carbamoyl-ethyl)-4-cyano-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl]-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino}-morpholin-4-yl-methylene)-carbamic acid isobutyl ester; MS: 562 (M+1) 
[(1-{4-Cyano-1-[2-(2-methoxyl-ethoxy)-ethyl]-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl}-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino)-morpholin-4-yl-methylene]-carbamic acid isobutyl ester; MS: 593 (M+1) 
[(1-{4-Cyano-1-[3-(2-methoxy-ethoxy)-propyl]-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl}-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino)-morpholin-4-yl-methylene]-carbamic acid isobutyl ester; MS: 607 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-isopropyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 505 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-phenethyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 567 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-ethyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 491 (M+1) 
{[1-(1-Benzyl-4-cyano-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoly)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 553 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid (1-benzyl-4-cyano-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 488 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid [4-cyano-1-(5-methyl-thiophen-2-ylmethyl)-piperidin-4-yl]-amide; MS: 508 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid [4-cyano-1-(4-fluoro-benzyl)-piperidin-4-yl]-amide; MS: 506 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-ethyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 426 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 426 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-phenylethyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 502 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid [4-cyano-1-(2,2-dimethyl-propyl)-piperidin-4-yl]-amide; MS: 468 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid [(4-cyano-1-(3,3-dimethyl-butyl)-piperidin-4-yl]-amide; MS: 482 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-pentyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 468 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid (1-butyl-4-cyano-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 454 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid [4-cyano-1-(3,3,3-trifluoro-propyl)-piperidin-4-yl]-amide; MS: 494 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-cyclohexylmethyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 494 (M+1) 
N-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperdin-4-yl)-3-(4,4-dimethyl-cyclohexyl)-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-propionamide; MS: 494 (M+1) 
{[1-(3-Cyano-1-ethyl-pyrrolidin-3-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester. MS: 477 (M+1). 
N-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-yl)-3-cyclohexyl-2-(7,8-difluoro-2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-propionamide; MS: 474 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-cyclohexylmethyl-piperidin-4-carbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 559 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-carbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid 4-methoxy-cyclohexylmethyl ester; MS: 575 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-carbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid cyclohexyl ester; MS: 531 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-carbamoyl)-3,3-dimethyl-butylamino]-phenyl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 470 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-carbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-phenyl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 468 (M+1)
Most preferred compounds of the formulas (Ia) and (Ib) are those chosen from the following: 
{[1-(3-cyano-1-isobutyl-piperidin-3-yl carbamoly)-3,3-dimethyl-butylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 493 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-cyano-1-cyclohexyl-piperidin-4-carbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 545 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-carbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid cyclohexylmethyl ester; MS: 545 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-carbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid cyclobutyl ester; MS: 503 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-carbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid allyl ester; MS: 489 (M+1) 
N-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-4-cyclohexyl-2-(2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-butyramide; MS: 480 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-carbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid tetrahydro-furan-3-ylmethyl ester; MS: 533 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-carbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid tetrahydro-furan-2-ylmethyl ester; MS: 533 (M+1) 
N-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-yl)-3-cyclohexyl-2-(6-fluoro-3-oxo-2,3-dihydro-isoindol-1-ylideneamino)-propionamide; MS: 440 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-carbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid methyl ester; MS: 463 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-carbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid 2,2-dimethyl-propyl ester; MS: 519 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-carbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid benzyl ester; MS: 539 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-carbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid isobutyl ester; MS: 505 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-carbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid propyl ester; MS: 491 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-carbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid hexyl ester; MS: 533 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-carbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid cyclobutylmethyl ester; MS: 517 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-carbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid 3,3,3-trifluoro-propyl ester; MS: 545 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-carbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid 2-methoxy-ethyl ester; MS: 507 (M+1) 
5,5-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-hexanoic acid (4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 454 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-carbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid 2-isopropoxy-ethyl ester; MS: 534 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-carbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid 3-methoxy-butyl ester; MS: 534 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-carbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid 2-isobutoxy-ethyl ester; MS: 549 (M+1) 
N-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-yl)-4-cyclohexyl-2-(7-fluoro-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-butyramide; MS: 456 (M+1) 
2-(7-Fluoro-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-yldeneamino)-5,5-dimethyl-hexanoic acid(4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 458 (M+1) 
N-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-yl)-4-cyclohexyl-2-(7-methoxy-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-butyramide; MS: 468 (M+1) 
2-(7-Methoxy-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-yldeneamino)-5,5-dimethyl-hexanoic acid(4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 470 (M+1) 
N-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-yl)-3-cyclohexyl-2-(2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-propionamide; MS: 438 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-carbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-pyrrolidin-1-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 461 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-carbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-piperidin-1-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 475 (M+1). 
{Azepan-1-yl-[1-(4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 489 (M+1). 
{Azocan-1-yl-[1-(4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 503 (M+1). 
[[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-(4-phenyl-piperazin-1-yl)-methyl]-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 552 (M+1). 
{(4-Acetyl-piperazin-1-yl)-[1-(4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 518 (M+1). 
[[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-(3,3,5-trimethyl-6-aza-bicyclo[3.2.1]oct-6-yl)-methyl]-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 543 (M+1). 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 440 (M+1) 
[[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-(2-methoxymethyl-morpholin-4-yl)-methyl]-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 521 (M+1) 
[[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-(2,6-dimethyl-morpholin-4-yl)-methyl]-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 505 (M+1) 
[[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylimino]-(2,6-dimethyl-morpholin-4-yl)-methyl]-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 505 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-1H-quinazolin-4-ylideneamino)-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 439 (M+1) 
2-(7-Chloro-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-4,4-dimethyl-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 475 (M+1) 
5-Methyl-2-(2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-hexanoic acid (4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 440 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(1-methyl-2-oxo-1,2-dihydro-quinazolin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 453 (M+1) 
N-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-3-cyclooctyl-2-(2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-propionamide; MS: 494 (M+1) 
N-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-3-cycloheptyl-2-(2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylideneamino)-propionamide; MS: 480 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cycloheptyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 519 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclooctyl-ethylimino]-morpholin-4-yl-methyl}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 533 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid isobutyl ester; MS: 491 (M+1) 
({1-[4-Cyano-1-(2-morpholin-4-yl-ethyl)-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl]-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino}-morpholin-4-yl-methylene)-carbamic acid isobutyl ester; MS: 604 (M+1) 
({1-[1-2-Carbamoyl-ethyl)-4-cyano-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl]-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino}-morpholin-4-yl-methylene)-carbamic acid isobutyl ester; MS: 562 (M+1) 
[(1-{4-Cyano-1-[2-(2-methoxyl-ethoxy)-ethyl]-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl}-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino)-morpholin-4-yl-methylene]-carbamic acid isobutyl ester; MS: 593 (M+1) 
[(1-{4-Cyano-1-[3-(2-methoxyl-ethoxy)-propyl]-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl}-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino)-morpholin-4-yl-methylene]-carbamic acid isobutyl ester; MS: 607 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-(3,3,5,5-tetramethyl-cyclohexyl)-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 561 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-isopropyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 505 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-phenethyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 567 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-ethyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 491 (M+1) 
{[1-(1-Benzyl-4-cyano-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 553 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-cyano-1-phenethyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-3,3-dimethyl-butylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 541 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid (1-benzyl-4-cyano-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 488 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid [4-cyano-1-(5-methyl-thiophen-2-ylmethyl)-piperidin-4-yl]-amide; MS: 508 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid [4-cyano-1-4-fluoro-benzyl)-piperidin-4-yl]-amide; MS: 506 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-ethyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 426 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 412 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 398 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-phenethyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 502 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid [4-cyano-1-(2,2-dimethyl-propyl)-piperidin-4-yl]-amide; MS: 468 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid [4-cyano-1-(3,3-dimethyl-butyl)-piperidin-4-yl]-amide; MS: 482 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-pentyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 468 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid (1-butyl-4-cyano-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 454 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid [4-cyano-1-(3,3,3-trifluoro-propyl)-piperidin-4-yl]-amide; MS: 494 (M+1) 
4,4-Dimethyl-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-pentanoic acid (4-cyano-1-cyclohexylmethyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amide; MS: 494 (M+1) 
N-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-yl)-3-(4,4-dimethyl-cyclohexyl)-2-(2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-propionamide; MS: 494 (M+1) 
{[1-(3-Cyano-1-ethyl-pyrrolidin-3-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester. MS: 477 (M+1). 
{[1-(3-Cyano-1-propyl-pyrrolidin-3-ylcarbamoyl)-3,3-dimethyl-butylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester. MS: 465 (M+1). 
({1-[3-Cyano-1-(4,4-dimethyl-cyclohexyl)-pyrrolidin-3-ylcarbamoyl]-3,3-dimethyl-butylamino}-morpholin-4-yl-methylene)-carbamic acid ethyl ester. MS: 533 (M+1). 
N-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-yl)-3-cyclohexyl-2-(7,8-difluoro-2-oxo-2H-benzo[e][1,3]oxazin-4-ylamino)-propionamide; MS: 474 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-cyclohexylmethyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 559 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid 4-methoxy-cyclohexylmethyl ester; MS: 575 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-morpholin-4-yl-methylene}-carbamic acid cyclohexyl ester; MS: 531 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-propyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-3,3-dimethyl-butylamino]-phenyl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 470 (M+1) 
{[1-(4-Cyano-1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylcarbamoyl)-2-cyclohexyl-ethylamino]-phenyl-methylene}-carbamic acid ethyl ester; MS: 468 (M+1).
Any compounds of this invention containing one or more asymmetric carbon atoms may occur as racemates and racemic mixtures, single enantiomers, diastereomeric mixtures and individual diastereomers. All such isomeric forms of these compounds are expressly included in the present invention. Each sterogenic carbon may be in the R or S configuration unless otherwise specified, or a combination of configurations.
Some of the compounds of formulas (Ia) and (Ib) can exist in more than one tautomeric form. The invention includes all such tautomers.
It shall be understood by one of ordinary skill in the art that all compounds of the invention are those which are chemically stable.
The invention includes pharmaceutically acceptable derivatives of compounds of formula (Ia) and (Ib). A xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable derivativexe2x80x9d refers to any pharmaceutically acceptable acid, salt or ester of a compound of this invention, or any other compound which, upon administration to a patient, is capable of providing (directly or indirectly) a compound of this invention, a pharmacologically active metabolite or pharmacologically active residue thereof.
In addition, the compounds of this invention include prodrugs of compounds of the formulas (Ia) and (Ib). Prodrugs include those compounds that, upon simple transformation, are modified to produce the compounds of the invention. Simple chemical transformations include hydrolysis, oxidation and reduction which occur enzymatically, metabolically or otherwise. Specifically, when a prodrug of this invention is administered to a patient, the prodrug may be transformed into a compound of formula (Ia) and (Ib), thereby imparting the desired pharmacological effect.
In order that the invention herein described may be more fully understood, the following detailed description is set forth. As used herein, the following abbreviations are used:
BOC or t-BOC is tertiary-butoxycarbonyl;
t-Bu is tertiary-butyl;
DMF is dimethylformamide;
EtOAc is ethyl acetate;
THF is tetrahydrofuran;
Ar is argon;
EDC is 1-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-3-ethylcarbodimide hydrochloride and
HOBT is 1-hydroxybenzotriazole.
Also, as used herein, each of the following terms, used alone or in conjunction with other terms, are defined as follows (except where noted to the contrary):
The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d refers to a saturated aliphatic radical containing from one to ten carbon atoms or a mono- or polyunsaturated aliphatic hydrocarbon radical containing from two to twelve carbon atoms. The mono- or polyunsaturated aliphatic hydrocarbon radical containing at least one double or triple bond, respectively. xe2x80x9cAlkylxe2x80x9d refers to both branched and unbranched alkyl groups. Examples of xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d include alkyl groups which are straight chain alkyl groups containing from one to eight carbon atoms and branched alkyl groups containing from three to eight carbon atoms. Other examples include lower alkyl groups which are straight chain alkyl groups containing from one to six carbon atoms and branched alkyl groups containing from three to six carbon atoms. It should be under stood that any combination term using an xe2x80x9calkxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d prefix refers to analogs according to the above definition of xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d. For example, terms such as xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkythioxe2x80x9d refer to alkyl groups linked to a second group via an oxygen or sulfur atom. xe2x80x9cAlkanoylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkyl group linked to a carbonyl group (Cxe2x95x90O). Each alkyl or alkyl analog described herein shall to be understood to be optionally partially or fully halogenated.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d refers to the cyclic analog of an alkyl group, as defined above. Examples of cycloalkyl groups are saturated or unsaturated nonaromatic cycloalkyl groups containing from three to either carbon atoms, and other examples include cycloalkyl groups having three to six carbon atoms. Each cycloalkyl described herein shall be understood to be optionally partially or fully halogenated.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d refers to phenyl and naphthyl.
The term xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d refers to a halogen radical selected from fluoro, chloro, bromo or iodo. Representative halo groups of the invention are fluoro, chloro and bromo.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d refers to a stable 5-8 membered (but preferably, 5 to 6 membered) monocyclic or 8-11 membered bicyclic aromatic heterocycle radical. Each heterocycle consists of carbon atoms and from 1 to 4 heteroatoms chosen from nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur. The heterocycle may be attached by any atom of the cycle, which results in the creation of a stable structure. Examples of xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d include radicals such as furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolizinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, indazolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolizinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, cinnolinyl, phthalazinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, naphthyridinyl, pteridinyl, carbazolyl, acridinyl, phenazinyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl,
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclexe2x80x9d refers to a stable 4-8 membered (but preferably, 5 or 6 membered) monocyclic or 8-11 membered bicyclic heterocycle radical which may be either saturated or unsaturated, and is non-aromatic. Each heterocycle consists of carbon atoms and from 1 to 4 heteroatoms chosen from nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur. The heterocycle may be attached by any atom of the cycle, which results in the creation of a stable structure. Examples of xe2x80x9cheterocyclexe2x80x9d include radicals such as pyrrolinyl pyrrolidinyl, pyrazolinyl, pyrazolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, pyranyl, thiopyranyl, piperazinyl, indolinyl, azetidinyl, tetrahydropyranyl, tetrahydrothiopyranyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, hexahydropyrimidinyl, hexahydropyridazinyl, 1,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrimidin-2-ylamine, dihydro-oxazolyl, 1,2-thiazinanyl-1,1-dioxide, 1,2,6-thiadiazinanyl-1,1-dioxide, isothiazolidinyl-1,1-dioxide and imidazolidinyl-2,4-dione.
The terms xe2x80x9cheterocyclexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d, when associated with another moiety, unless otherwise specified shall have the same meaning as given above. For example, xe2x80x9caroylxe2x80x9d refers to phenyl or naphthyl linked to a carbonyl group (Cxe2x95x90O).
Each aryl or heteroaryl unless otherwise specified includes it""s partially or fully hydrogenated derivative. For example, quinolinyl may include decahydroquinolinyl and tetrahydroquinolinyl, naphthyl may include it""s hydrogenated derivatives such as tetrahydranaphthyl. Other partially or fully hydrogenated derivatives of the aryl and heteroaryl compounds described herein will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art.
The term heterocycle as it pertains to xe2x80x9cHetxe2x80x9d shall to be understood to mean a stable nonaromatic spiroheterocycle, 4-8 membered (but preferably, 5 to 6 membered) monocyclic, 8-11 membered bicyclic heterocycle radical which may be either saturated or unsaturated or a C6-C10 bridged bicyclo wherein one or more carbon atoms are optionally replaced by a heteroatom. Each heterocycle consists of carbon atoms and from 1 to 4 heteroatoms chosen from nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur. The heterocycle may be attached to any atom of the cycle, which results in the creation of a stable structure. Examples of xe2x80x9cHetxe2x80x9d include the following heterocycles: azepanyl, piperidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, azetidinyl, oxepanyl, tetrahydropyranyl, tetrahydrothiopyranyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, oxetanyl, azocanyl, oxocanyl, 1,3-diazocanyl, 1,4-diazocanyl, 1,5-diazocanyl, 1,3-dioxocanyl, 1,4-dioxocanyl, 1,5-dioxocanyl, 1,3-oxazocanyl, 1,4-oxazocanyl, 1,5-oxazocanyl, 1,3-diazepanyl, 1,4-diazepanyl, 1,3-dioxepanyl, 1,4-dioxepanyl, 1,3-oxazepanyl, 1,4-oxazepanyl, 1,2-thiazocanyl-1,1-dioxide, 1,2,8-thiadiazocanyl-1,1-dioxide, 1,2-thiazepanyl-1,1-dioxide, 1,2,7-thiadiazepanyl-1,1-dioxide, tetrahydrothiophenyl, hexahydropyrimidinyl, hexahydropyridazinyl, piperazinyl, 1,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrimidinyl, pyrazolidinyl, dihydro-oxazolyl, dihydrothiazolyl, dihydroimidazolyl, isoxazolinyl, oxazolidinyl, 1,2-thiazinanyl-1,1-dioxide, 1,2,6-thiadiazinanyl-1,1-dioxide, isothiazolidinyl-1,1-dioxide, imidazolidinyl-2,4-dione, imidazolidinyl, morpholinyl, dioxanyl, tetrahydropyridinyl, thiomorpholinyl, thiazolidinyl, dihydropyranyl, dithianyl, decahydro-quinolinyl, decahydro-isoquinolinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-quinolinyl, indolinyl, octahydro-quinolizinyl, dihydro-indolizinyl, octahydro-indolizinyl, octahydro-indolyl, decahydroquinazolinyl, decahydroquinoxalinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinazolinyl or 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinoxalinyl, aza-bicyclo[3.2.1]octane, aza-bicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, aza-bicyclo[2.2.2]octane, aza-bicyclo[3.2.2]nonane, aza-bicyclo[2.1.1]hexane, azabicyclo[3.1.1]heptane, aza-bicyclo[3.3.2]decane and 2-oxa or 2-thia-5-aza-bicyclo[2.2.1]heptaneeach; heterocyclic ring being substituted with one or more R5. The substituent R5 is defined above.
As used herein above and throughout this application, xe2x80x9cnitrogenxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csulfurxe2x80x9d include any oxidized form of nitrogen and sulfur and the quaternized form of any basic nitrogen.
In order that this invention be more fully understood, the following examples are set forth. These examples are for the purpose of illustrating preferred embodiments of this invention, and are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any way.
The examples which follow are illustrative and, as recognized by one skilled in the art, particular reagents or conditions could be modified as needed for individual compounds. Starting materials used in the scheme below are either commercially available or easily prepared from commercially available materials by those skilled in the art.
The invention also provides processed of making the present novel compounds of formula (Ia) and (Ib). Compounds of the invention may be prepared by methods described below, those found in U.S. application Ser. No. 09/655,351, incorporated herein be reference in it""s entirety, and by methods known to those of ordinary skill in the art. 
A key intermediate in the preparation of compounds of formula (Ia) and (Ib) is the dipeptide nitrile intermediate (III). 
The synthesis of intermediates of formula (III) is described in U.S. provisional patent application 60/222,900 and outlined below in Schemes I and II. 
As illustrated in Scheme I, an amino acid bearing a suitable protecting group Rxe2x80x2 (IV), is reacted with an amino nitrile (V) under suitable coupling conditions. An example of a suitable protecting group is the t-butoxycarbonyl (BOC) group. An example of standard coupling conditions would be combining the starting materials in the presence of a coupling reagent such as 1-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-3-ethylcarbodiimide (EDC) with 1-hydroxybenzotriazole (HOBT), in a suitable solvent such as DMF or methylene chloride. A base such as N-methylmorpholine may be added. This is followed by deprotection to give amino acid nitrile III.
The intermediate aminonitrile (V) used in Scheme I above may be prepared as outlined in Scheme II. 
In this method, a ketone bearing xe2x80x9cHetxe2x80x9d (VII) is reacted with an a primary amine or an ammonium salt, such as ammonium chloride, and a cyanide salt, such as potassium cyanide or sodium cyanide, in a suitable solvent, such as water or a solution of ammonia in methanol, at about room temperature to reflux temperature.
Compounds having formula (Ia/Ib) may be prepared by Methods A-D as illustrated in Schemes III-VI. 
According to Method A, a dipeptide nitrile intermediate (III), or a basic salt thereof, is allowed to react with (VIII) in the presence of a suitable coupling agent to provide the desired product (Ia/Ib). Suitable reaction conditions are known to those skilled in the art and some examples of suitable coupling agents include 2-chloro-1-methylpyridinium iodide (Yong, Y. F. et al., J. Org. Chem. 1997, 62, 1540), phosgene or triphosgene (Barton, D. H. et al., J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans. I, 1982, 2085), alkyl halides (Brand, E. and Brand, F. C., Org. Synth., 1955, 3, 440) carbodiimides (Poss, M. A. et al., Tetrahedron Lett., 1992, 40, 5933) and mercury salts (Su, W., Synthetic Comm., 1996, 26, 407 and Wiggall, K. J. and Richardson, S. K. J., Heterocyclic Chem. 1995, 32, 867).
Compounds having formulas (Ia) and (Ib) may also be prepared by Method B as Illustrated in Scheme IV, where R is an alkyl or aryl group. 
According to Method B a dipeptide nitrile intermediate (III), or a basic salt thereof, is allowed to react with IX, with or without an added base such as triethylamine, to provide the desired product (Ia/Ib). Suitable reaction conditions are known to those skilled in the art and examples of such amine additions may be found in the chemical literature, for example Haake, M. and Schummelfeder, B., Synthesis, 1991, 9, 753; Dauwe, C. and Buddrus, J., Synthesis 1995, 2, 171; Ried, W. and Piechaczek, D., Justus Liebigs Ann. Chem. 1966, 97, 696 and Dean, W. D. and Papadopoulos, E. P., J. Heterocyclic Chem., 1982, 19, 1117.
The intermediate IX is either commercially available or can be synthesized by methods known to those skilled in the art and described in the literature, for example Francesconi, I. et al., J. Med. Chem. 1999, 42, 2260; Kurzer, F., Lawson, A., Org. Synth. 1963, 645, and Gutman, A. D. U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,410, 1976.
In a similar reaction, intermediate X having a halogen or other suitable leaving group (Xxe2x80x2) may be used in place of intermediate IX, as illustrated in Method C, Scheme V. 
According to Method C, a dipeptide nitrile intermediate, or a basic salt thereof, is allowed to react with intermediate X, with or without an added base such as triethylamine, to provide the desired product (Ia/Ib). Procedures for accomplishing this reaction are known to those skilled in the art and described in the chemical literature (for example, Dunn, A. D., Org. Prep. Proceed. Int., 1998, 30, 709; Lindstroem, S. et al., Heterocycles, 1994, 38, 529; Katritzky, A. R. and Saczewski, F., Synthesis, 1990, 561; Hontz, A. C. and Wagner, E. C., Org Synth., 1963, IV, 383; Stephen, E. and Stephen, H., J. Chem. Soc., 1957, 490).
Compounds having formula (Ia/Ib) in which R1 is an amine may also be prepared by Method D as illustrated in Scheme VI. 
According to Method D, a carbodiimide (XI) derivative of (III) is allowed to react with an amine (R1) to provide the desired guanidine (Ia/Ib) product. The conversion of amines to carbodiimides is known to those in the art and described in the literature (for example, Pri-Bar, I. and Schwartz J., J. Chem. Soc. Chem. Commun., 1997, 347; Hirao, T. and Saegusa, T., J. Org. Chem., 1975, 40, 298). The reaction of carbodiimides with amine nucleophiles is also described in the literature (for example, Yoshiizumi, K. et al., Chem. Pharm. Bull., 1997, 45, 2005; Thomas, E. W. et al., J. Med. Chem., 1989 32, 228; Lawson, A. and Tinkler, R. B., J. Chem. Soc. C., 1971, 1429.
In a modification of Method D, one may start with the thiourea XII (formed by reaction of the corresponding amine with an isothiocyanate R6Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90S) and then form the corresponding carbodiimide (XI) in situ by reaction with a suitable desulfurizing agent, such as HgCl2, in a suitable solvent such as DMF or acetonitrile. 
Compounds of formula (Ib), where R1 is an amine may be prepared using a general procedure described by M. Haake and B. Schummfelder (Synthesis, 1991 753). According to this procedure (Method E, Scheme VII), intermediate XIII bearing two suitable leaving groups Z, such as phenoxy groups, is reacted sequentially with amines R1 and R6R8NH in a suitable solvent such as methanol or isopropanol to provide the desired product. Reaction of the first amine may be carried out at about room temperature and reaction of the second amine is preferentially carried out with heating at the reflux temperature of the solvent. If XIII is allowed to react with a bifunctional nucleophile intermediate XIV, where Y is a nucleophilic heteroatom such as N, O or S, one may obtain the product of formula (Ib) where R1 and R6 form a heterocyclic ring. Intermediate XIII may be prepared by reaction of III (R4=H) with dichlorodiphenoxymethane, which in turn, may be prepared by heating diphenyl carbonate with PCl5 (R. L. Webb and C. S. Labow, J. Het. Chem., 1982, 1205). 
In order that this invention be more fully understood, the following examples are set forth. These examples are for the purpose of illustrating embodiments of this invention, and are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any way.
The examples which follow are illustrative and, as recognized by one skilled in the art, particular reagents or conditions could be modified as needed for individual compounds without undue experimentation. Starting materials used in the scheme below are either commercially available or easily prepared from commercially available materials by those skilled in the art.